


Tu mieszkają smoki

by tehanu



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Adaptations - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arthurian, Gen, I'm using my degree for this, Kink Meme, M/M, Pre-Slash, Translation, arthuriana is all fanfic anyway, not actually a crossover with Merlin, the once and future bamf
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock był potężny i nieśmiertelny. I nudził się jak mops, czekając tak sobie na powrót króla Artura. (Jego czaszka nudziła się jak drugi mops.) John był za to całkiem zwyczajny. Pewnie, przez całe życie miał dziwne sny, miał lekką obsesję na punkcie Stonehenge, a ostatnio odwiedzały go kruki… Ale dalej był zupełnie zwyczajnym facetem. Naprawdę.</p><p>A teraz król powrócił i Londyn się budził.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [Winter_of_our_Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/gifts).
  * A translation of [Here Be Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267612) by [Winter_of_our_Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent). 



 

Sherlock uważał dwudziesty pierwszy wiek za nawet znośny. Ludzie oczywiście nie zmieniali się tak znów bardzo, nawet przez stulecia, ale teraz zawsze się coś działo. Bardzo też podobały mu się telefony komórkowe i internet. Osiemnasty wiek, który jego zdaniem należałoby spisać na straty, byłby dzięki nim zdecydowanie lepszy.

Gdyby teraz jeszcze Artur raczył tuszyć swój metafizyczny tyłek i _wrócić_ … Czekanie sprawiało mu trudność, a cała praktyka, jaką w nim miał, uczyniła je tylko odrobinę łatwiejszym. Już w dziewiętnastym wieku przestał obserwować rodzinę królewską. Królowie nie musieli już dzisiaj być tym wszystkim, czym był kiedyś Artur, a jako figurant Artur zanudziłby się na śmierć. To pozostawiało już tylko resztę królestwa… Bo czego by nie powiedzieć o Arturze, był Brytyjczykiem do szpiku kości, było więc mało prawdopodobne, żeby to akurat uległo zmianie. Pozostawało mu zatem tylko kilkaset tysięcy przychodzących co roku na świat dzieci, a nawet on nie dałby rady monitorować aż tylu. Poza tym te wszystkie niemowlaki… Było ich dość, żeby przyprawić człowieka o dreszcze, a wprawdzie Artur jako niemowlę… no cóż, Artur zdołałby pewnie być imponujący nawet jako niemowlę, ale reszta tych dzieci nie interesowała go nawet przez sekundę, uznał więc, że nie będzie zawracał sobie nimi głowy.

Co oznaczało, że w zasadzie będzie musiał liczyć na to, że to Artur znajdzie jego – albo zrobi coś tak oczywistego, że Sherlockowi wreszcie uda się go namierzyć. I musiał wierzyć, że to zadziała: Artur był… no, był Arturem, i byli ze sobą związani i zwyczajnie nie było sposobu, żeby się znów nie odnaleźli, kiedy wróci. Nawet jeżeli Artur nie będzie go pamiętał, albo nie będzie pamiętał swojej przeszłości, albo… no, w ogóle niczego. Dalej będzie Arturem i jakoś dojdą z tym wszystkim do ładu. Gdyby tak jeszcze Artur łaskawie raczył _wrócić_.

 

***

 

Kiedy John miał dziewięć lat, całą jego klasę zaciągnięto na wycieczkę do Stonehenge. Podróż autobusem była długa i nudna, a dotarcie na miejsce poprawiło im wszystkim humor tylko dlatego, że oznaczało, że nie muszą już siedzieć w zamknięciu. Zanim przeszli przez pastwisko dla owiec i podeszli do pomarańczowego plastikowego ogrodzenia, słychać już było marudzenie pod nosem – o tym, jak to na zdjęciach wyglądało to lepiej (i na większe! O wiele większe!), i czemu w ogóle sterczeli tu na zimnie i gapili się na jakąś głupią kupę kamieni.

Ale John tego nie słuchał, bo właśnie zobaczył głazy i były one _fantastyczne_. Wyciszył pozostałych uczniów i wykład nauczyciela, który próbował wytłumaczyć grupie znudzonych dziewięcio- i dziesięciolatków, jak to pradawni Brytowie musieli użyć bali i szlaków wodnych, żeby przetransportować kamienie z miejsca, w którym je wyciosano. Zamiast tego przywarł ciałem do ogrodzenia, próbując dostać się bliżej, i byłby pewnie rozdarł plastik, gdyby był choć trochę starszy albo wyższy. Miał ochotę zamknąć oczy i zobaczyć, jak stoją w swoim kręgu całe i przywrócone do dawnego kształtu, ale wtedy nie mógłby teraz na nie patrzeć, a więc ta opcja odpadała.

Zanim pojechali, kupił w sklepiku z pamiątkami widokówkę i powiedział kolegom, że to dla mamy, żeby się z niego nie nabijali.

 

***

 

Bediwer pracował teraz dla Scotland Yardu, co miało sens: zawsze miał choć krztynę rozsądku i z oddaniem działał na rzecz utrzymania pokoju i porządku, a nie pędził na złamanie karku na spotkanie jakiejś zwariowanej przygody, ledwo się człowiek odwrócił. (Większość z nich, jeżeli człowiek choćby _napomknął_ , że jest sobie przedziwny zamek, czy też, w przypadku Gawena, atrakcyjna kobieta w przedziwnym zamku, zrywała się do biegu jak ogary za zającem.) Kiedy Sherlock go spotkał, poczuł w piersi coś dziwnego; trochę czasu zabrało mu ustalenie, że to uczucie to nadzieja. Przecież to musiał być dobry znak, prawda, tak odnaleźć jednego z rycerzy? I to w Londynie!

Był taki podekscytowany, że popędził potem do domu i skonsultował się z przepowiedniami, czego nigdy nie robił, jeżeli absolutnie nie musiał. Bezużyteczne, zakurzone szpargały, które dla każdego brzmiały jak ostatnie bździny, póki nie było za późno, żeby coś poradzić; nawet kiedy sam je recytował, zwykle nic z nich nie rozumiał.

— Znowu tam zaglądasz? Nie tknąłeś ich od czasu niemieckich nalotów.

— Odwal się.

Czaszka nie przywykła do tego, żeby Sherlock jakoś reagował na jej uwagi, i nie miała zamiaru przestać.

— Coś znalazłeś, prawda? Albo kogoś? — Niestety towarzyszyła Sherlockowi od tak dawna, że nauczyła się stosować niektóre jego metody. — Kogoś, ale _nie_ wiesz-kogo, bo wtedy byś się nie przejmował.

Sherlockowi nie chciało się jej odpowiadać, chociaż groźne spojrzenie, które jej posłał, było pewnie wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Niestety szybko się przekonał, że posiadanie gadającej czaszki to o wiele gorszy pomysł, niż by się w pierwszej chwili mogło wydawać; to go powinno nauczyć, żeby się nie upijać po obejrzeniu pierwszego wystawienia _Hamleta_.

— Spróbuj w tej brązowej. Pod czerwoną, strona 732, przedostatni rozdział.

Jedyną zaletą posiadania znudzonej na wpół ucieleśnionej istoty, która miała mnóstwo wolnego czasu, była jej skłonność do czytania w kółko wszystkiego, co się znalazło w pewnym promieniu. Wadę człowiek dostrzegał, kiedy rzeczona istota wykształcała upodobanie do harlekinów. Sherlock nie wątpił, że jeżeli kiedyś sprawi sobie telewizor, to czaszka natychmiast uzależni się od _EastEnders_. Właściwie to głównie dlatego sobie jeszcze telewizora _nie_ sprawił.

A, tak, brązowa książka – tu była…

I dwie minuty później Sherlock przypomniał sobie, dlaczego normalnie daje sobie z przepowiedniami spokój, bo były to wszystko jakieś poetyckie _dyrdymały_ o kręgach i ranach, i rumakach, i polach bitwy, i z trudem się powstrzymał od ciśnięcia tą starożytną skórzaną oprawą i złoconym papierem pergaminowym do kosza na śmieci, bo niby jak miało mu to pomóc _dzisiaj_?

Czaszka wyczuła chyba jego nastrój, bo światło w jej oczodołach na chwilę przygasło, zanim z wahaniem powiedziała:

— Głowa do góry, przyjdzie czas, że go znajdziesz.

Sherlock się zaśmiał, krótko i z frustracją, jakby ktoś go właśnie kopnął, bo oczywiście że miał _czas_ , miał cały cholerny czas świata, na tym polegał cały _problem_ ; czasami czuł, jak wszystkie te lata opinają go jak pierdolony kaftan bezpieczeństwa, i co niby z tego miał, że był sobą – nieśmiertelnym i idiotycznie, komicznie wręcz potężnym, nawet jeśli rzadko z tej mocy korzystał – skoro oznaczało to tylko, że bez przerwy czekał i czekał na tego jednego człowieka, dzięki któremu wszystko to w ogóle miało jakieś _znaczenie_?

Następnego dnia zaczął brać kokainę.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> Mam bardzo mieszane uczucia, wrzucając opowiadanie, które niby jest skończone, ale tak trochę w pół kroku, było pomyślane jako pierwsza część cyklu i było to ponad trzy lata temu. Ale tak mi podziałało na wyobraźnię…


	2. Chapter 2

W szkole średniej John uważał się za przyzwoitego gracza rugby i nie gorszego piłkarza, ale kiedy przychodziło do dzielenia klasy na drużyny do gry w dwie flagi, zawsze wybierano go jako pierwszego. Bo był cholernym taktycznym geniuszem.

Jego wychowawca wiedział, że dobrze poradziłby sobie też w grupie dyskusyjnej, gdyby nie to, że zupełnie nie potrafił argumentować na korzyść stanowiska, z którym się nie zgadzał. Przy pierwszej próbie skończyło się to tak, że kiedy przeciwnik wyłożył swoje argumenty, zrobił zawstydzoną i przybitą minę. Mówiła ona jasno „no tak, wiesz, chyba masz rację” i Johnowi nie udało się wydusić z siebie ani słowa z kontrargumentów i faktów, które wcześniej sobie sprawdził, przygotował i zapisał. Naprawdę szkoda, bo był na tyle inteligentny i w taki nieagresywny sposób charyzmatyczny, że świetnie by sobie poradził jako prawnik, a nawet polityk – gdyby tylko nie był aż taki uczciwy, na jakiego wyglądał.

 

***

 

Po rozszerzonej maturze, którą zdał, powiedział rodzinie, że planuje zostać lekarzem. Rodzina była zadowolona, póki nie wyjaśnił, że do opłacenia studiów ma zamiar wykorzystać armię, bo będzie tym lekarzem w Królewskim Korpusie Medycznym. Wtedy zaczęły się krzyki: Harry pytała, czemu John zawsze musi być takim pieprzonym skautem, a matka płakała, że zabiją jej synka, który weźmie i zostawi je same (a to dalej był bardzo drażliwy temat po tym, jak dziesięć lat wcześniej zostawił ich jego ojciec). John stał i słuchał ich, nie ustępując im pola, z szeroko rozstawionymi stopami i prostymi plecami; już teraz wyglądał właściwie jak ten żołnierz, na którego właśnie się zgłosił na ochotnika.

Wyprowadził się kilka tygodni później, nie mogąc już znieść tego, że mama się do niego nie odzywa, a kiedy Harry dzwoni z uczelni, to on nawet nie odbiera. Wszystkie rzeczy, które ze sobą zabierał, mieściły się w plecaku: jego rodzina nigdy nie miała wiele i teraz większość tych przedmiotów sprawiała raczej wrażenie ciężkich jak nieszczęście kamieni młyńskich niż pamiątek.

Ale widokówkę ze Stonehenge ze sobą zabrał.

 

***

 

—  _Znowu_ to, Sherlock?

— Pilnuj własnego zakichanego nosa, Mycroft. — Przy jednym z najbliższych wcieleń Sherlock będzie musiał dopilnować, żeby to on był wymieniony jako starszy brat, choć to pewnie nie wpłynie na zdolność Mycrofta do okazywania miną i wyglądem dezaprobaty. Niezależnie od czasów stracił już nadzieję, że uda mu się nie wpuścić Mycrofta do swojego mieszkania, kiedy ten uprze się go odwiedzić.

— Tym razem kokaina? Co to było poprzednio? Absynt i morfina? — Mycroft doskonale wiedział, co to było, podobnie jak znał dokładną datę, kiedy Sherlock te rzeczy odstawił, jak również jeszcze wcześniejsze okazje, kiedy próbował zapić się na hibernację, jeszcze zanim ludzie zrobili się tacy kreatywni, jeżeli chodziło o sposoby na wywoływanie totalnego zapomnienia.

— Od tego czasu minęło ponad sto lat, _Mycroft_ , jak zresztą dobrze wiesz.

— A, tak, zdaje mi się, że wtedy też byliśmy Mycroftem i Sherlockiem. — Mycroft westchnął. — Musi być coś nie tak z tymi imionami. Może powinniśmy pomyśleć, czy by ich nie zdjąć z listy.

— Mnie się podoba „Sherlock” — odpowiedział Sherlock z najlżejszym możliwym nadąsaniem.

Udręczona mina Mycrofta była dziełem setek lat cyzelowania.

— Skoro tak źle reagujesz na odnalezienie Bediwera, to w sumie dobrze, że nie powiedziałem ci, że widziano białego jelenia.

— Wiedziałeś? — Sherlock podciągnął się na kanapie do pozycji prawie siedzącej.

— Oczywiście że wiedziałem, to ja poleciłem go do awansu na inspektora. — Mycroft zrobił drobny ruch ręką. — Obaj wiemy, że sprawdzi się na tym stanowisku lepiej niż przyzwoicie.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie usiąść całkiem prosto, chwytając się niezgrabnie oparcia kanapy, mimo że ten gwałtowny ruch zrobił coś strasznego z koktajlem chemikaliów, które podszywały się akurat pod jego mózg.

— W takim razie…

— Nie, Sherlock, dalej nic, a _tego_ bym przed tobą nie zataił. — I chociaż przykro byłoby mu to przyznać, Sherlock wiedział, że w tej przynajmniej sprawie może Mycroftowi ufać.

— Dlaczego on jeszcze nie _wrócił_?

Postarał się nie patrzeć wtedy na Mycrofta, żeby nie zobaczyć w jego oczach niczego, co dałoby się zrozumieć jako współczucie.

— Moja propozycja dołączenia do władz kraju pozostaje aktualna…

— Nie. — Władza czy sprawy związane z rządzeniem w ogóle go nie ciekawiły, jeżeli w grę nie wchodził Artur, a Mycrofta i tak jak najbardziej stać było na zajmowanie się tym wszystkim w pojedynkę, tak jak to robił od wieków. Zadowolony z siebie palant.

— Oczywiście. — Mycroft znów westchnął, po czym zapatrzył się wprost na Sherlocka, nie dbając o to, żeby ukryć błysk czerwieni, która mignęła mu w oczach. — Ale pomyśl… W pobliżu Salisbury widziano białego jelenia. Jeżeli nawet nikt inny, to Bediwer w każdym razie wrócił. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że on się niedługo zjawi, a jeżeli tak, to czy naprawdę chcesz, żeby cię zobaczył jako narkomana?

Sherlock zasłonił twarz poduszką i przytrzymał ją tam, póki nie usłyszał, jak Mycroft wychodzi z mieszkania.

Odczekał jeszcze półtorej godziny, po czym zadzwonił do niewielkiej, dyskretnej kliniki, której wizytówkę Mycroft zostawił na stoliku.

 

***

 

Czasami, na pustyni, John śnił. Śniły mu się łąki, pola i wielkie puszcze, a w nich dęby o pniach szerszych niż jego wzrost. Śnili mu się ludzie, których nigdy nie spotkał, i miejsca, co do których był pewny, że nigdy w nich nie był. (I Stonehenge. Dalej Stonehenge.) Śnił mu się ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, który potrafił czynić cuda. I śniły mu się bitwy, co było bez sensu, bo przecież chyba oglądał tu na jawie dość bitew, żeby zadowoliły jego podświadomość. Ale te bitwy pełne były błota, stali i żywych barw, nie piasku i wybuchów, a on nie trzymał się w nich z tyłu, składając do kupy rannych, tylko był w samym środku akcji i starał się dorwać tych biednych drani ze strony nieprzyjaciela, zanim to oni dorwą jego.

Śniło mu się, że rana, którą ma w nodze, nie chce się goić, i czasem kiedy się budził, prawie kulał, zanim przypomniał sobie, że to był tylko sen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga Autorki:
> 
> Wersji legendy arturiańskiej są setki, co czyni z nich jeden z najwcześniejszych (i najlepiej opierających się upływowi czasu) przykładów fanfiction. Na wersję, z której tu korzystam, składają się Malory, Monmouth, Maria Francuska, Krystian z Troyes, White, Mary Stewart, _Monty Python i Święty Graal_ , zachowane źródła do historii Wielkiej Brytanii, to, co zapamiętałam z wycieczek i wyjazdów terenowych, wszystko inne, co mi się nawinęło, i pół litra wódki; wszystkie te składniki wrzuciłam razem do miksera i wcisnęłam guzik. (Żartowałam. To nie była wódka, tylko rum. I kawa.)


	3. Chapter 3

Pół świata od Londynu jednemu lekarzowi w szpitalu polowym udało się odpierać ataki kilkudziesięciu powstańców przez ponad dwadzieścia godzin. Napastnicy ponieśli ciężkie straty, ale jakimś cudem dwoje pielęgniarzy i wszyscy przebywający w szpitalu ranni wyszli z ostrzału bez szwanku. Kiedy w końcu dotarło do nich wsparcie, lekarz upierał się, że zanim pójdzie spać, dokończy swoją zmianę i zajrzy do wszystkich pacjentów. Wniosek o medal dla niego został złożony, zanim jego głowa dotknęła poduszki.

 

***

 

— Zabójca – albo zabójczyni – miał psa, długowłosego, przypuszczalnie mieszańca z seterem. — Sherlock wstał z kucek, nie przestając przyglądać się ciału zabitej kobiety. — Jedno z jej sąsiadów trzyma w mieszkaniu psa bez pozwolenia, ona chciała na tego kogoś donieść, pokłócili się, sąsiad czy też sąsiadka ją popchnęła, ona uderzyła się w głowę, tamta osoba spanikowała i postarała się upozorować włamanie. Ale przecież z włamywaczem człowiek nie siada do herbatki, prawda? — Gestem wskazał zlew, na którego pustym skraju stały sobie smutno dwa również puste kubki. — Ofiara pilnowała porządku, ale kubki nie są umyte, dalej jest w nich osad z herbaty i cukru… a zabójca był na tyle nieostrożny, że nie posprzątał. Nuda.

Rzucił okiem na znajdujących się z nim w pomieszczeniu policjantów.

— Pies sąsiadki wylądował na kilka dni u jej chłopaka, ale jeśli się rozejrzycie po mieszkaniu, przesłuchując ją, znajdziecie sierść. Zabójczyni zatrzymała biżuterię ofiary, bo za bardzo się bała, żeby ją zastawić albo wyrzucić, to powinno spokojnie wystarczyć jako dowód. Zresztą wspomnijcie, że rybki pozdychały, to prawdopodobnie sama się przyzna.

Bediwer (teraz nazywał się Lestrade, nie wolno mu było o tym zapominać) gestem wyprosił z pomieszczenia pozostałych funkcjonariuszy. Kiedy tylko zostali sami, Sherlock dodał: — Naturalnie już to wszystko wiesz, bo już się przyznała, a to był tylko test.

Lestrade za bardzo był oficerem, żeby zrobić zawstydzoną minę, ale niewiele brakowało.

— Nie mogę oczekiwać, że moi przełożeni będą traktować twoje… teorie poważnie, jeśli nie będę mógł im pokazać, co potrafisz, na przykładzie przestępstw, które mamy już rozpracowane.

— Przynajmniej dopilnuj, żeby aresztowali jej chłopaka, jest winny współudziału w tym morderstwie, nawet jeżeli ona będzie go próbowała kryć, przekonasz się też, że jest poszukiwany pod innym nazwiskiem za malwersację w Leith. —Ściągnął z trzaśnięciem lateksowe rękawiczki i włożył je sobie do kieszeni. — I może teraz, kiedy już zdałem, dopuściłbyś mnie do jakiegoś naprawdę interesującego śledztwa. Wiem, że jest szereg rzekomych eutanazji, w sprawie których nie możecie zrobić postępów, a ten napad na bank sprzed dwóch tygodni praktycznie porasta kurzem.

Sherlock był czysty od kilku miesięcy i czuł pewność, że ten jego pomysł, żeby pomagać policji rozwiązywać zagadki kryminalne, to była najlepsza rzecz, na jaką wpadł, od kiedy postanowił nauczyć Johna Harrisona zegarmistrzostwa.

Kiedy w końcu wyszedł z odwyku, zdecydował się śledzić… no, _chodzić tu i tam_ za Bediwerem, jako że był on obecnie najlepszym śladem, jaki Sherlock miał.

Zaczął od tego, że przez kilka tygodni kręcił się na skraju miejsc przestępstw w rozmaitych przebraniach, w tym także sprzątaczek, ulicznych sprzedawców, pracującego dla prasy fotografa i różnych bezdomnych. Potem znudziło mu się samo obserwowanie Bedi… _Lestrade_ _’_ _a_ i jego zespołu i część uwagi poświęcił samym miejscom zbrodni.

Które były _fascynujące_. No, większość była tak nieskomplikowana, że morderca mógł równie dobrze przyznać się na piśmie i przypiąć kartkę do ciała ofiary, ale od czasu do czasu zdarzało się zabójstwo, którego nie mógłby rozpracować bez obejrzenia trupa z bliska. Co oznaczało, że będzie musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby jednak móc je oglądać z bliska.

Na tym etapie Sherlock zrezygnował z przebieranek i zaczął chodzić w garniturach, mimo że irytowało go robienie czegokolwiek, co można by zinterpretować jako choćby w przybliżeniu mycroftowe w stylu. Musiało minąć kilka tygodni zjawiania się na miejscach przestępstw i głośnego robienia uwag na temat ofiar, przestępców i różnych obecnych funkcjonariuszy, żeby Bediwer przepuścił go przez taśmę, bo obiecał, że jeżeli nie da rady rozwikłać sprawy – i tego udowodnić – w dziesięć minut, to sobie pójdzie i więcej się nie pokaże.

Wystarczyło mu sześć minut.

Żeby rozwiązywanie zagadek kryminalnych nie przestało stanowić choć niewielkiego wyzwania, postanowił wykorzystywać tylko zwyczajne zmysły i niemagicznie ustalone fakty. Któreś z podwładnych Lestrade’a już i tak nazwało go świrem, co było tak nielogiczne, że aż zabawne. Owszem, gdyby przywołał ogień albo sprawił, żeby coś zakwitło zimą, przynajmniej by to zrozumiał, Niebo wiedziało, że już się z taką reakcją spotykał – ale bycie obrzucanym wyzwiskami za samo wykorzystywanie wszystkich normalnych ludzkich zmysłów było śmiechu warte.

Przynajmniej Lestrade nigdy nie obrzucał go wyzwiskami i wprawdzie Sherlock widział, że denerwuje go prawie przez cały czas, ale policjant był zbyt inteligentny, żeby pozwolić, by ta irytacja przeszkodziła im w rozwiązywaniu spraw i na ogół jednak pomaganiu ludziom, tak jak to postanowił robić, wstępując do służby.

Ponieważ był akurat w lekko maniakalnym nastroju, Sherlock położył Lestrade’owi dłoń na ramieniu, tylko na chwilę, powiedział z sympatią:

— Zawsze byłeś jednym z moich ulubionych rycerzy — wypadł na zewnątrz i zbiegł po schodach, od razu wzywając taksówkę.

Lestrade uznał, że dobrze się składa, że nikt inny tego nie słyszał; już i tak wystarczająco trudno mu było przekonać swoich ludzi do współpracy z „detektywem doradczym” o wiecznie zmiennych nastrojach i nie chciał, żeby Sherlock Holmes zrobił się choć trochę dziwniejszy niż już był.

Ostatecznie dziwny był _cholernie_.

 

***

 

Bycie w Królewskim Korpusie Medycznym powinno w zasadzie polegać na tym, że człowiek nie ogląda za wielu walk, tylko jest trzymany z dala od linii frontu konfliktu, ale na tyle blisko działań, żeby móc bić się ze Śmiercią o życie rannych żołnierzy.

Afganistan za to polegał na tym, że nie było żadnych linii frontu. Albo może linie frontu były wszędzie. Tylko że miały kształt fraktali. Albo coś.

W każdym razie chodziło o to, że logicznie rzecz biorąc, żadna kula nie powinna mknąć sobie przez zmierzch po takim torze, żeby przebić się na wylot przez ramię kapitana Johna Watsona i zaryć w grunt za jego plecami.

Oczywiście nic innego w tej wojnie nigdy nie było logiczne.

John pomyślał „O Boże, proszę Cię, pozwól mi żyć”, a potem, tuż przed tym, jak ogarnęła go litościwa ciemność, „Pierdolić to, _znowu_ to samo.”

 

* * *

 

I oto szlachetny król Artur padł z jękiem na ziemię i tam raz po raz mdlał, a pan Lukan i pan Bediwer raz po raz go dźwigali. I tak słabego zawiedli go do kapliczki nieopodal morza, a gdy się tam król znalazł, poczuł się nieco lepiej.

– sir Thomas Malory

 


	4. Chapter 4

jeden z nich to smutek  
dwa to będzie radość  
trzy znaczą dziewczynkę  
cztery znaczą chłopca  
pięć to jasne srebro  
sześć – błyszczące złoto  
siedem – tajemnica nie do wyrażenia  
osiem to życzenie  
dziewięć – pocałunek  
dziesięć – niespodzianka, którą żal przegapić  
jedenaście – zdrowie  
dwanaście – majątek  
a trzynastu strzeż się, bo to jest sam diabeł.

– spolszczenie ludowej wyliczanki angielskiej

 

* * *

 

Wielu londyńczyków szczyciło się tym, że nie lubią Tower. Oczywiście każdy został tam choć raz zaciągnięty na wycieczkę, ale wszyscy i tak z wielką radością drwili sobie z przyjezdnych i, gorzej, turystów, z których niektórzy spodziewali się chyba, że tak sama Tower jak i reszta Londynu będą jakimś wyjątkowo wiernie oddającym dawne czasy „renesansowym jarmarkiem”.

Sherlock nie lubił Tower, bo różne warstwy historii miały tam tendencję do niejakiego gmatwania się i efekt był taki jak w obracającym się uparcie kalejdoskopie, a także dlatego, że wszystkie tamtejsze duchy, których było multum, lubiły roić się wokół niego, kiedy przychodził, a trzeba było szczerze powiedzieć, że ich historie nie robiły się z czasem ciekawsze. _Tak_ , to było niefortunne, że sir Walter naraził się królowi, chociaż ostatni był z niego idiota, że wrócił; _tak_ , Sherlock wiedział, że królowa Anna nie była niewierna mężowi… za to dalej nie był tak do końca pewny, co tam robił duch niedźwiedzia. A jeżeli ci durni królewicze jeszcze raz spróbują wciągnąć go w bitwę na śnieżki…

Czasem jednak, kiedy potrzebował od kogoś przysługi, mimo wszystko zmuszał się, żeby tam pójść.

Nie zadał sobie trudu skorzystania z głównej bramy. Tower dalej pełna była sekretów, a był wśród żyjących tylko jeden człowiek, który znał ich więcej niż on. Jednym z tych sekretów był prowadzący do środka tunel pod suchą fosą, który pozwolił mu uniknąć kolejek, sklepików z pamiątkami i coraz bardziej skandalicznie drogich biletów.

Wyszedł na otwartą przestrzeń tuż za murami dziedzińca wewnętrznego, obok bloku szpitalnego, nie do dostrzeżenia dla zwiedzających i strażników dzięki zaklęciu, które nałożył przed opuszczeniem tunelu. Nie była to tak _całkiem_ niewidzialność, tylko raczej taki efekt „nie ma tu nic ciekawego, proszę dalej”, przez który stawał się niegodny dłuższej uwagi, nawet dla turystów, a na zdjęciach i nagraniach wideo był widoczny jako rozmazana plama. Wolał go od prawdziwej niewidzialności, która w zatłoczonych miejscach była gorzej niż bezużyteczna, ponieważ ludzie jednak zwykle zauważali, kiedy konsekwentnie wpadali na coś, czego nie było.

Sherlock stał spokojnie na Południowym Błoniu, póki pierwszy kruk nie wylądował o kilka stóp od niego, akurat na tyle daleko, żeby nie wyglądało to na umyślne działanie.

— Witaj, Gwyllum.

Gwyllum zakrakał głośno i zaraz dołączyły do niego trzy inne ptaki.

— Thor, Eric, Hugine — Sherlock uprzejmie ukłonił się po kolei każdemu z nich — liczę na to, że ten dzień zastał was w dobrym zdrowiu. Munin, Baldrick, Marley, dziękuję, że przybyliście. — Wybrał taką porę, żeby krukmistrz był zajęty czym innym, a jednocześnie niedługo po tym, jak kruki otrzymały swojego cotygodniowego królika, tak że były w najlepszym ze swoich humorów. Powiedział też Lestrade’owi, że przez najbliższych kilka dni będzie musiał starać się rozwiązywać swoje sprawy sam. („Nie jestem sam, Sherlock; mam swój zespół.” „Właśnie.”)

Spędzili kilka miłych minut na ploteczkach; kruki nie mogły się nachwalić obecnego krukmistrza, a Sherlock pamiętał, żeby zapytać, jak tam ostatni wyląg jajek Munina i Erica. Potem przeszedł do interesów.

— Chcę wam zaproponować taki sam układ jak zwykle — powiedział, nawiązując po kolei kontakt wzrokowy z każdym z nich, ale skupiając się na Gwyllumie, najstarszym kruku, którego pozostałe uważały za swojego przywódcę. — Tydzień swobodnej włóczęgi, przez który ja będę tutaj, żeby zachowana została równowaga w Tower. Wrócicie w następny dzień królika i opowiecie mi wszystko, co widzieliście.

Kucnął, podtrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z Gwyllumem. Powoli wyciągnął przed siebie obróconą grzbietem w dół dłoń i czekał, aż przyjmą albo odrzucą jego warunki.

Gwyllum wykręcił głowę do tyłu, jakby swędział go grzbiet i chciał się tam podrapać, i ostrożnie wyskubał sobie jedno pióro. Poddreptał do Sherlocka i upuścił mu je na wystawioną dłoń. Sherlock raz kiwnął głową. Ruchem niemal zbyt szybkim, żeby dało się go zobaczyć, Gwyllum dziobnął go w palec, dość mocno, żeby poleciała krew. Na szczęście kontrolował swoje ruchy na tyle dobrze, że nie zrobił mu tym okrutnie wyglądającym dziobem żadnej większej krzywdy. Sherlock raz jeszcze kiwnął głową i zacisnął rękę, rozsmarowując swoją krew na granatowoczarnym piórze. Umowa została zawarta.

Kruki wzbiły się w powietrze; świeżo odrośnięte lotki pozwoliły im przelecieć nad murami i rozpłynąć się w zapadającym zmierzchu. Ich słabo słyszalne pokrzykiwanie brzmiało jak śmiech.

Sherlock nie ruszał się, kiedy jego ciało kurczyło się i przekształcało w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób. Był to drugi powód, dla którego zaczekał, aż będą po króliku: przeżycie tygodnia o moczonych we krwi herbatnikach było wystarczająco okropne, nawet jeżeli po powtórnej przemianie człowiek nie musiał wydłubywać spomiędzy zębów króliczego futerka.

 

***

 

John był strasznie podekscytowany, że przydzielono mu łóżko pod oknem, bo teraz, kiedy przestali mu podawać te naprawdę dobre prochy i dawali już tylko te znośnie dobre, nie tylko się nudził, ale nudził się i jeszcze do tego wszystko go bolało. Byłoby mu o wiele łatwiej zignorować to drugie, gdyby nie to pierwsze.

Zakładał, że Harry została poinformowana o odniesionych przez niego obrażeniach, bo dalej figurowała w dokumentach jako jego najbliższa krewna. Jeszcze się z nim nie skontaktowała. Ponieważ jednak wolałby, żeby zupełnie go ignorowała, niż żeby zadzwoniła po pijaku i na zmianę płakała i krzyczała „a nie mówiłam”, to właściwie miał wrażenie, że chociaż przed tym emocjonalnym pociskiem udało mu się zrobić unik.

Miło było wiedzieć, że dalej potrafił unikać choć niektórych pocisków.

Na nieszczęście okazało się, że jedyne, co widać przez okno z jego łóżka, to szare, niezmienne niebo. Kiedy do tego okna podkuśtykał (lekarze twierdzili, że utykanie jest psychosomatyczne, ale jak każdy lekarz John instynktownie nie ufał niczemu, co mówili o nim inni lekarze), odkrył, że widok jest niewiele lepszy: zobaczył betonowe budynki biurowe i parking. Anglia jego marzeń i snów była zawsze zielona i zdążył zapomnieć, w jak znacznym stopniu jest też szara. Do tego w tej chwili trochę mżyło. „Zielone pola Anglii”, no rzeczywiście.

Oparł kulę o ścianę i złapał za dolne skrzydło okna, zmuszając nieporaniony bark do otworzenia go. Wyraźnie było zamknięte od lat – dość długo, żeby pokryć się kilkoma warstwami farby w kolorze, o którym myślał „szpitalna biel”, i nabawić się na parapecie pewnej liczby martwych owadów.

Kiedy drewniana rama okienna szła do góry, farba odchodziła płatami. Johnowi udało się podnieść okno na jakąś stopę do góry, zanim zabrakło mu siły i musiał oprzeć się bezwładnie o ścianę i złapać oddech. Otwarcie tego okna to była głupota i dziecinada i domyślał się, że pielęgniarki zmyją mu głowę za naruszenie obiegu powietrza w szpitalu i oczywiście za nadwyrężenie sobie dalej gojącego się ciała, ale przez to, że to zrobił, poczuł się lepiej.

Kiedy już znowu mógł normalnie oddychać, chwycił kulę i pokuśtykał z powrotem do łóżka, żeby się położyć. Jakiś poprzedni pacjent zostawił kilka starych książek w miękkich okładkach i wprawdzie John osobiście nigdy by żadnej z nich nie wybrał, no ale darowany koń i tak dalej.

Zajęty takimi myślami, nie od razu zauważył kruka, który wleciał przez okno.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Obładowany jabłkami jeż odbuduje miasto, a zwabione zapachem tych jabłek zlecą się ptaki z wielu różnych lasów.

– z _Proroctw Merlina_ spisanych przez Geoffreya z Monmouth

 

* * *

 

W nogach łóżka siedział kruk.

John popatrzył na kruka. Kruk popatrzył na Johna. Pojedynek na spojrzenia trwał co najmniej pół minuty, po którym Johnowi zaskoczyło dobre wychowanie.

— Witaj — powiedział uprzejmie. — Trochę mokro na dworze, co?

— Kra.

John wiedział, że mu się to nie zwiduje, bo wszystko za bardzo go bolało, żeby był na czymś na tyle mocnym, żeby miał od tego zwidy.

— To szło jakoś tak… „Jeden z nich to smutek, dwa to będzie radość…” Pewnie nie przyprowadziłeś ze sobą kolegi, co?

Kruk przekrzywił głowę w prawo.

— Nie bój się, nie będę się wygłupiał i nie powiem „nigdy już”. Na pewno słyszysz to bez przerwy.

John nie wiedział, że kruki potrafią robić rozbawioną minę, ale ten zdecydowanie taką zrobił.

— Zaproponowałbym ci coś do jedzenia, ale… — John gestem wskazał goły szpitalny pokój. — Zresztą tak szczerze mówiąc, to jedzenie dają tu ohydne.

— Kra.

No dobra, wiedział, że to dziwactwo, gadać do ptaków, ale jednak _ten_ ptak tu wleciał, a w jego spojrzeniu było coś niepokojąco inteligentnego. Poza tym pierwszy raz od wielu dni rozmawiał z kimś, kto tu nie pracował.

— Więc…

Kruk zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę, podszedł tak blisko, że jeszcze trochę, a John mógłby go dotknąć. Przekręcił głowę, jakby chciał się podrapać dziobem po grzbiecie, a potem płynnym ruchem wyciągnął sobie pióro. Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w stronę Johna i upuścił je obok niego.

— O, dzięki. Bardzo ładne pióro. Bardzo… bardzo czarne.

Kruk trochę się napuszył. Przeszedł jeszcze kilka kroków i Johnowi przyszło do głowy, że przypuszczalnie powinien się zaniepokoić, że dziki ptak podchodzi do niego tak blisko, no ale był taki przedziwnie grzeczny. W każdym razie do momentu, kiedy nagle zrobił ruch w stronę jego głowy i przez moment John poczuł ostre ciągnięcie.

— Ej! Cholero jedna!… — Kruk był już z powrotem na łóżku i uważał, żeby trzymać się poza zasięgiem Johna. W dziobie, który wyglądał dość groźnie, trzymał kilka jego włosów. John przejechał rękami po głowie i sprawdził, czy nie ma na nich krwi. Czemu to przeklęte ptaszysko nagle postanowiło go zaatakować…? Zmierzył je groźnym spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się, czy oprócz książki ma jeszcze coś, czym mógłby w nie rzucić.

Kruk spojrzał na niego z niejakim wyrzutem, po czym dał krok do przodu, łapką pchnął w jego stronę swoje pióro i zaraz znów odskoczył poza zasięg Johna.

Nagle John zrozumiał.

— Chcesz się… wymienić? Och. — John nie miał pojęcia, co ma na to powiedzieć. — No, mogłeś mnie uprzedzić.

Ptak z zastanowieniem obrzucił go jeszcze jednym długim spojrzeniem – w jego dziobie dalej widać było kosmyk włosów – a potem nagle odwrócił się i wyleciał z powrotem przez okno.

Dzień czy dwa później John byłby niemal w stanie sam siebie przekonać, że musiało mu się to wszystko przyśnić, gdyby nie czarne jak węgiel pióro, którego używał jako zakładki, czytając _Był sobie raz na zawsze król_.

 

***

 

Kruki wróciły dokładnie na… no cóż, czas był rzeczą względną, kiedy się było ptakiem czy choćby tymczasowo przemienionym w ptaka, ale wróciły zgodnie z umową.

Sherlock pokręcił szyją i ramionami i różne części zatrzeszczały mu tam i zaskrzypiały: to jego organizm przystosowywał się do faktu, że właśnie urósł o ponad metr i poprzestawiały mu się wszystkie zmysły. Był wdzięczny, że kruki widzą stereoskopowo; zawsze miał migreny, kiedy dochodził do siebie po sytuacjach, w których widział, co ma za plecami.

— Przyjemnie było na urlopie?

Kruki zaczęły krakać jeden przez drugiego, zagłuszając się nawzajem, próbując podzielić się z nim różnymi rzeczami, które widziały i słyszały w swoich wędrówkach. Odyn wiedział, co robi, kiedy wybrał parę kruków na swoich posłańców; ilość informacji, którą potrafiło zdobyć kilka kruków, kiedy im się chciało, była absolutnie zdumiewająca.

Jednak jeden z kruków trzymał się w nietypowy dla tych ptaków sposób trochę z dala od reszty sejmiku.

Po kilku minutach Sherlock był tym już dość zaniepokojony, żeby przerwać pozostałym.

— O co chodzi, Gwyllum? Nie oderwałeś ode mnie wzroku, od kiedy wylądowałeś. Czy coś się stało?

Pozostałe kruki zamilkły. Gwyllum podmaszerował bliżej, wciąż nie odrywając oczu od Sherlocka. Jeżeli się nie odzywał, to na pewno dlatego, że niósł w dziobie coś, na upuszczenie czego nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Coś ważnego.

Sherlock kucnął; dla ciała dalej zmęczonego niedawną przemianą była to bardzo niewygodna pozycja. Wyciągnął do ptaka rękę podobnie jak przed tygodniem. Gwyllum pochylił się do przodu i bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie upuścił na jego wyciągniętą dłoń kilka krótkich, brązowawych blond włosów.

Sherlock wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza plastikową torebkę i szybko schował w niej włosy, zanim mógł je porwać wiatr. Popatrzył na nie przez przeźroczysty plastik; nerwy wzrokowe chyba dalej przyzwyczajały mu się do nowej sytuacji.

— Biały, krótko obcięty, więc przypuszczalnie mężczyzna, włosy wypłowiałe na słońcu, co sugeruje, że spędził sporo czasu za granicą, ale przy cebulkach ciemne, co w połączeniu z faktem, że przez tydzień nie mogłeś zalecieć za daleko, znaczy, że niedawno wrócił do Wielkiej Brytanii. Na obecność leków i izotopów mogę je zbadać u świętego Bartłomieja… — Albo mógł trochę pooszukiwać. To nie było tak naprawdę oszukiwanie, jeżeli nie chodziło o sprawę policyjną, prawda? Sherlock ostrożnie otworzył torebkę lewą ręką i tak ją sobie przytrzymał, a prawą potarł jeden włos między palcami, próbując wyczuć coś na temat jego właściciela.

Nic.

Najwyraźniej nie doszedł jeszcze do końca do siebie po przemianie.

Potrząsnął głową tam i z powrotem, wziął głęboki oddech i skupił się na włosie.

Dalej nic.

Podniósł włos do oczu i wbił w niego groźny wzrok.

I dalej nic.

Zwykle na tym etapie powinien mieć tę osobę – _przypuszczalnie mężczyznę_ – przed oczami i mieć naprawdę dobre pojęcie, gdzie ten ktoś jest i co robi. Niech to diabli, tak się koncentrował, że powinien już wiedzieć, jak delikwent się w tej chwili czuje i co jadł na śniadanie.

 _Nic_. Zupełnie jakby walił głową w gładką czarną ścianę.

— Gwyllum, co… _kto_ to jest?

Gwyllum się zaśmiał.

Sherlock zabrał rękę z torebki, uważając, żeby nie wyjąć z niej żadnego włosa. Zamknął ją i wsadził sobie do lewej kieszeni, gdzie nie groziło jej ocieranie się o komórkę.

— Nie będzie się ze mnie śmiać jakaś przerośnięta kawka — powiedział z fuknięciem.

Gwyllum utkwił w nim wzrok z zastanowieniem i Sherlock odpowiedział mu podobnym spojrzeniem, aż w końcu nie mógł już dłużej zachować surowej miny i pozwolił, żeby jeden kącik ust wygiął mu się do góry w szerokim uśmiechu.

— No już dobrze, dobrze, tak, fantastycznie. Dziękuję — przyznał tonem tak otwartym i przyjaznym, że nikt w Scotland Yardzie nie wyobrażałby sobie nawet, że jest do niego zdolny. A gdyby ktoś stamtąd usłyszał, jak go używa, pewnie poczułby głęboki niepokój.

Jednak kruki to byli starzy przyjaciele, a poza tym przyniosły mu coś cenniejszego od informacji i ciekawszego od narkotyków.

Kruki przyniosły mu _zagadkę_.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Wysunięto również teorię, jakoby nazwa „Camelot” pochodziła od „Camelondum”. Jest ona bardziej kusząca, zwłaszcza że zgadza się sześć pierwszych liter, co sugeruje, że to bardzo możliwe, że „Camelot” to brytyjska forma nazwy rzymskiej.

– Frank D. Reno, _The Historic King Arthur_

 

* * *

 

— Sherlock! — zawołał Lestrade, waląc w cienkie drzwi mieszkania. — Sherlock, otwieraj.

Po półtorej minuty walenia drzwi w końcu się otworzyły.

— O, Lestrade.

Lestrade przecisnął się obok Sherlocka w drzwiach, wszedł do małego mieszkanka i dopiero wtedy obrócił się i na niego spojrzał. Dla niezorientowanego obserwatora Sherlock wyglądałby równie porządnie i elegancko jak zawsze, ale Lestrade za długo z nim już pracował, żeby przegapić drobniutkie oznaki kolejnego maratonu wytrzymałościowego, który detektyw-konsultant sam sobie narzucił.

— Nie odbierasz komórki. I ile czasu minęło, od kiedy coś jadłeś? Albo spałeś?

Sherlock lekceważąco machnął ręką.

— Nuda – trzy dni – pięć dni.

Mieszkanie wyglądało jak nieślubne dziecko pchlego targu z laboratorium Frankensteina i Lestrade nie po raz pierwszy stwierdził, że nie wie, jak to możliwe, że człowiek, który nosi szyte na miarę garnitury, jakby się w takim urodził, i mówi z wyraźnym akcentem absolwenta Oksfordu albo Cambridge, postanowił chyba zamieszkać w takiej norze.

— No, ale potrzebujemy twoich zeznań, żeby zamknąć sprawę Redding. — Lestrade wyczuwał, że zaraz zostanie potraktowany kolejną „nudą” i zdecydował się uprzedzić atak. — I, tak, wiem, że jesteś ponad takie przyziemności, ale _ja_ dalej ich potrzebuję do wykonywania mojej pracy, więc mógłbyś mi po prostu zrobić przysługę i zajść jutro na komendę?

Sherlock popatrzył na niego w zamyśleniu i Lestrade odpowiedział mu wkurzonym spojrzeniem, wdzięczny, że zadając się przez ostatnie półtora roku z tym człowiekiem, uodpornił się w zasadzie na jego przenikliwy wzrok i już się pod nim nie wiercił nerwowo, pod warunkiem, że lustracja trwała mniej niż pół minuty. Był ciekaw, ilu lat w londyńskiej policji by potrzebował, żeby móc ją wytrzymać dowolnie długo, a potem zadrżał w duchu na myśl o tym, że rozpościera się przed nim przyszłość pełna zadawania się z Sherlockiem Holmesem.

— Proszę się nie martwić, inspektorze, zawsze można przejść na wcześniejszą emeryturę.

— Skąd… A wiesz, nieważne. Nie interesuje mnie to. Jutro na komendzie, zgoda? — Lestrade starał się jak najrzadziej stosować ten błagalny ton, ale od kilku dni nie dawał mu spokoju komisarz.

— Twoje włosy.

Skrępowany, Lestrade przejechał po nich ręką. Powinien chyba iść je przystrzyc.

— Byłem już siwy, zanim cię poznałem.

No, w większej części.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, jakby Lestrade opowiedział jakiś kawał.

— Jeżeli dasz mi próbkę swoich włosów, to z przyjemnością przyjdę jutro na komendę. Powiedzmy o wpół do dziesiątej?

— Dobrze. Ale — tu Lestrade uniósł dłoń, jakby chcąc uprzedzić każdą możliwą ripostę Sherlocka — najpierw pójdziemy na kolację i coś tam dla odmiany _zjesz_. A jeśli wyświadczysz mi tę wielką przysługę… — nie chciało mu się pilnować, żeby w jego głosie nie było słychać sarkazmu — i się dzisiaj w nocy prześpisz, to zastanowię się, czy nie dopuścić cię do śledztwa w sprawie bardzo _dziwnego_ trupa, którego właśnie znaleźliśmy.

— Dziwnego?

— Był oskalpowany.

—  _Naprawdę_? — zapytał Sherlock, teraz już nie kryjąc zainteresowania.

— Słowo skauta.

— Nigdy nie należałeś do… No dobra, trzy godziny.

— Osiem.

—  _Cztery_.

— Razem z _brodą_.

— Dobrze, sześć.

— Z _brodą_ , Sherlock.

— No dobra już, siedem.

— Stoi — zgodził się Lestrade, wiedząc, że lepszego targu już raczej nie dobije. — To do indyjskiej? Chętnie zamorduję jakieś vindaloo.

— Może być — powiedział Sherlock, mijając go w tym swoim cholernym długim płaszczu. — Znam knajpę niedaleko stąd, nazywa się Taj Mahal. Dharmalingamowie bardzo chętnie nas nakarmią. Wyświadczyłem przysługę ich synowi.

Negocjacje z Sherlockiem jak zwykle przywiodły Lestrade’owi na myśl targowanie się z jego sześcioletnim synem; różnica polegała głównie na ilości kryminalistyki. Na szczęście były spore szanse na to, że Danny z tego wyrośnie.

Nie był pewny, czy jeszcze kiedyś wyrośnie z tego Sherlock.

Pomyślał, że może przy kolacji wypyta Sherlocka jeszcze trochę o jego przeszłość. Zwykle nie był wścibski, szczególnie że jak dotąd Sherlock okazał się na ten temat bardzo małomówny, ale nie mógł nie zastanawiać się z ciekawością, jakież to właściwie warunki mogłyby wydać kogoś tak genialnego i, no cóż, tak _dziwnego_ jak on. Albo dlaczego, mogąc robić _wszystko_ , co zechce, Sherlock postanowił spędzać czas jako no, w zasadzie wolontariusz, rozwiązując za policję zagadki kryminalne. Podejrzewał, że gdyby udało mu się kiedyś nakłonić Sherlocka do opowiedzenia tej historii, to byłaby ona niesamowita.

 

***

 

— To… — zaczęła siedząca za biurkiem ciemnowłosa kobieta — zastawiał się pan się już, co będzie pan robił, po tym jak w przyszłym tygodniu odejdzie pan ze służby? — Zerknęła do jego akt. — Widzę, że ma pan rodzinę w…

— Będę w Londynie — wtrącił John.

— Ma pan rodzinę w Londynie? — Znów zajrzała do dokumentów i John nie po raz pierwszy poczuł, że wolałby, żeby rozmawiając z nim, patrzyła mu w oczy.

— Nie. Do Londynu się przeprowadzam.

— Jest pan pewny? — zapytała z nutą zdziwienia w głosie. — Większości odchodzących żołnierzy przydaje się wsparcie rodzin i innych osób bliskich w czasie dostosowywania się z powrotem do cywilnego życia.

To ostatnie zdanie wyrecytowała z sugerującą wielokrotne powtarzanie łatwością i całym ładunkiem emocjonalnym typowej składanej ulotki w czterech kolorach.

John uśmiechnął się sztywnym uśmiechem, który nie wyzierał mu jednak z oczu.

— Jestem pewny.

— Będzie pan oczywiście dostawał rentę, ale życie w Londynie jest drogie…

— Poradzę sobie — stwierdził stanowczo.

— Cóż, skoro jest pan pewny… — dalej miała wątpliwości — możemy panu znaleźć kawalerkę, przynajmniej tymczasowo…

— Dobrze, tak. Czemu nie.

— Umówimy tam też pana na psychoterapię. Doktor Thompson jest bardzo dobra.

— Oczywiście. No tak.

Później, pakując do plecaka swoje nieliczne rzeczy, zastanawiał się nad tą decyzją, żeby pojechać do Londynu. Wątpił, czy dałby radę ją komuś wytłumaczyć; właściwie to sam nie widział w niej większego sensu. Ale Londyn do niego wołał. W końcu był sercem Anglii. Jeśli coś teraz jeszcze Johna czekało, jakieś zajęcie – jakiekolwiek – to przecież chyba znajdzie je tam.

Poza tym niespecjalnie było jakieś inne miejsce, do którego mógłby pójść.

 


	7. Chapter 7

—Albo nie jedźmy do Kamelotu, to miejsce dla głupków.

– _Monty Python i Święty Graal_

 

* * *

 

— Johnny!

Po drugiej stronie kawiarni John skrzywił się, kiedy przenikliwy głos Harry wypełnił sobą ciasną przestrzeń, a różni inni goście odwrócili się i zagapili na jej wejście. Zawsze robiła takie wrażenie, jakby zajmowała więcej miejsca, niż by to sugerowała jej sylwetka – nie miała nawet metra sześćdziesięciu.

Zaplanował sobie to spotkanie jak kampanię wojskową: na tyle wcześnie, że raczej nie będzie piła, w kawiarni w części miasta, której żadne z nich nie odwiedzało za często, żeby uniknąć znajomych twarzy, w lokalu, który nie sprzedawał alkoholu, żeby jej nie kusiło, gdzieś, gdzie podawano tylko lekkie przekąski, żeby nie musieli zostawać za długo, nie tak blisko pory posiłku, żeby mogła zasugerować, żeby poszli potem do restauracji, i w okolicy, gdzie nie było pubów, żeby tego też nie mogła zaproponować…

Oczywiście każdy plan bitwy szedł w drzazgi w momencie pierwszego kontaktu z nieprzyjacielem.

— Nasz Johnny! — stwierdziła Harriet po dotarciu do jego narożnego stolika. John ułożył twarz w kształt uśmiechu i wstał.

— Harry — jęknął bezgłośnie, kiedy wzięła go w ramiona i zaskakująco miażdżąco przytuliła, co wcale nie spodobało się jego uszkodzonemu barkowi. — Miło cię widzieć. — Też ją objął, ale o wiele ostrożniej.

— I ciebie! — powiedziała, złapała go za ramiona, żeby go trochę od siebie odepchnąć, przytrzymała sobie na odległość ramienia i obejrzała z góry na dół, tak jak to robiła ich matka, kiedy byli dziećmi. — Spójrz tylko na siebie, postarzałeś się o co najmniej dziesięć lat. Teraz każdy by pomyślał, że to ty jesteś starszy.

John zdecydował, że zależy mu, żeby nieunikniona kłótnia nie wybuchła prędzej niż za kwadrans, i że w związku z tym powstrzyma się od napomknięcia, że od czasu, kiedy się ostatnio widzieli, rzeczywiście minęło sporo lat, że wystarczyłoby ich poobserwować pół minuty, żeby stwierdzić, że to ona jest starszą siostrą, i że każdy lekarz mógłby wyczytać z jej twarzy, że nadużywa alkoholu i wcale nie wygląda od tego lepiej ani młodziej.

— Wyglądasz… bardzo profesjonalnie. — I tak było: miała garnitur i torebkę, która niewyszkolonym oczom Johna wydawała się designerska. — Jak prawdziwa kobieta sukcesu. — Włosy, sztucznie rozjaśnione do odcienia jaśniejszego niż u niego, miała upięte w jakiś skręcony kok czy coś, a jej nieliczne elementy biżuterii wyglądały dyskretnie, ale… dobrze.

Wesołym machnięciem ręki zbyła jego komplement, ale widział, że jest zadowolona, że to przyznał. Zwłaszcza że kryło się w tej uwadze takie niewypowiedziane na głos porównanie do jego obecnego statusu.

— Och, Johnny, kawa mi wystygła — zauważyła Harry — a ty już nie masz. Zamówię nam obojgu jeszcze po jednej. — Zanim John zdążył odpowiedzieć w jakiś sposób, który nie wymagałby użycia słów „ktoś tu się ponad dwadzieścia minut spóźnił” i „to chyba byłaś ty”, dodała: — Nie, nie, zapłacę za obie. Nalegam — takim tonem, że udało jej się zasugerować, że jest wielkoduszna, a on cierpi biedę na iście dickensowskim poziomie.

 _Nie bij się o byle co, Watson_ – upomniał się w myślach, kiedy szła w stronę baru. Kiedy dorastali, byli dla siebie najlepszymi kumplami. Przez minutę wpatrywał się w jej plecy, próbując dojrzeć w drażliwej kobiecie, którą się stała, tamtą bystrą dziewczynę.

— Dwie kawy — oznajmiła, stawiając je obie na stoliku, po czym usiadła naprzeciw niego. — To teraz mi powiedz, co planujesz dalej, skoro już skończyłeś bawić się w wojnę.

— To nie była… — John ugryzł się w język. — Jeszcze nie skończyłem planować. — Proszę: bezpieczna odpowiedź. Przypuszczalnie bezpieczna. Upił łyk swojej kawy i stwierdził, że jest jeszcze za gorąca i zdecydowanie za słodka.

— No, dalej jesteś lekarzem, prawda? Mogę ci podżyrować jakiś kredyt, otworzyłbyś gdzieś sobie prywatną praktykę… — zrobiła gest ręką, którą trzymała filiżankę, i kilka kropel kawy rozlało się na stół. — W jakimś fajnym, spokojnym miejscu, może gdzieś na wsi, w końcu nie chcemy, żebyś dostał tych… napadów stresu pourazowego; masz takie?

Oczywiście bez widocznego powodu tak się złożyło, że w dokładnie tym samym momencie wszystkie odgłosy w kawiarni jakoś jednocześnie przycichły. John poczuł na sobie kilka jawnych i skrywanych spojrzeń ludzi, którzy niewątpliwie zastanawiali się teraz, czy on zaraz wybuchnie.

— Nie mam napadów stresu pourazowego, Harry. — Wiedział, że nie powinien wspominać o koszmarach ani o obowiązkowych wizytach u psychiatry. — Nic mi nie jest — dodał umyślnie spokojnym tonem.

Ale Harry chyba go nie usłyszała.

— Oj, bracie, nigdy nie lubiłeś okazywać słabości, nawet jak byłeś mały, nigdy nie chciałeś się przyznać, że coś ci się stało…

I nagle umilkła, zapędziwszy się zbyt blisko tematu, do którego wolałoby się nie zbliżać żadne z nich.

Harry otrząsnęła się pierwsza.

— Pamiętasz, jak uratowałeś tego nieszczęsnego kota?

I nagle znów byli na pewnym gruncie; niebezpieczeństwo chwilowo minęło.

— Pamiętam — odparł John i tym razem uśmiech przyszedł mu bez wysiłku. — Zarobiłem trochę zadrapań.

— Zadrapań? Byłam pewna, że spadniesz z tego drzewa i złamiesz sobie rękę.

— A potem powiedziałaś, że kota uratowałaś ty — przypomniał jej ze smutkiem w głosie.

— No, wiesz, Amelia była pod takim wrażeniem, jak zobaczyła, że ściągnęłam z drzewa jej Callie, a ja się w niej wtedy _tak_ bujałam… Pamiętasz, John, ona miała takie cudowne rude włosy…

— Ty nawet _nie lubisz_ kotów.

— No ale ona o tym nie wiedziała! Myślałam, że skoro tak się postarałam, to może dostanę chociaż buzi.

— To ja się postarałem.

— No, _o tym_ też nie wiedziała. — Harry się roześmiała, a John do niej dołączył. Wyglądała młodziej, kiedy się śmiała.

— Nawet zadziałało — dodała konspiracyjnym tonem. — To tak odkryłam, że mam alergię. — Mrugnęła z przesadą i widząc to, John znów zaczął chichotać.

— To mi o czymś przypomniało, Johnny… Chciałam ci go dać, zanim zapomnę… — Harry zaczęła grzebać w torebce z przesadnym skupieniem, sugerującym, że w środku torebka jest o wiele większa niż na zewnątrz. — Proszę! — Wyciągnęła telefon komórkowy o wymyślnym wyglądzie. — Teraz, kiedy wróciłeś, będziesz potrzebował.

— Harry, to wygląda jak coś, co sporo kosztowało — zauważył nieufnie John. Komórka miała też co najmniej osiem razy więcej przycisków, niż mogła potrzebować i bardziej wyglądała no coś, co skończyło studia medyczne, niż on w tej chwili. — Naprawdę nie mogę…

— Ależ możesz. Praca kupiła mi właśnie nowy, a zresztą to jest model z zeszłego roku.

— Harry, ja… — John obrócił telefon w rękach i urwał, kiedy zobaczył, że jest na nim grawerunek. Od Clary. — Nie mogę. Naprawdę, naprawdę nie mogę.

— John. Proszę cię. — Harry napotkała jego spojrzenie. — Chciałabym, żebyś go wziął. Mnie on się już nie przyda, a ty nigdy na siebie nie wydajesz. Chcę mieć z tobą jakiś kontakt poza mejlem. — Położyła dłoń na komórce, zasłaniając napis, i przesunęła ją po stole jego stronę.

John przykrył jej dłoń swoją. Poradziłby sobie z jej złością, ale nigdy za dobrze sobie nie radził z jej bólem.

— No dobrze.

 

***

 

Londyn oddychał.

Rzeki płynęły jak żyły, ulice wiły się jak nerwy. Był to taki piękny trup, miasto-twór Frankensteina, zrodzony z tysiąca udanych i nieudanych eksperymentów, miliona narodzin, miliarda śmierci. Londyn zaszczepiał przybyszy na swoim pniu, a potem przywłaszczał sobie ich owoce.

Londyn nosił na sobie swoją przeszłość jak blizny, a tam, gdzie rósł, krwawił. Dziś przemawiał już nie tylko cegłą i kamieniem, ale też neonami, megafonami i betonem. Pokrywały go tatuaże pomników, jak biżuteria zdobiły go ogrody.

Londyn był Londinium był Miastem był Wieczny. Brukowany koronacjami królów i pogrzebami biedoty. Dzwony kościelne były biciem jego serca, równie stałym co sygnały czasu z Greenwich.

Londyn śnił. Londyn pamiętał. I Londyn czekał.

 


	8. Chapter 8

— Najlepsza strona smutku jest taka — odpowiedział Merlin, zaczynając pociągać z fajki — że można się z niego czegoś nauczyć. Tylko na tym nigdy się nie zawiedziesz. Możesz się zestarzeć i zrobić drżący na ciele, możesz leżeć w nocy, nie mogąc spać, i słuchać chaosu, jaki panuje w twoich żyłach, możesz tęsknić za jedyną miłością swego życia, możesz patrzeć, jak świat wokół ciebie pustoszą nikczemni szaleńcy, albo wiedzieć, że twoja cześć została podeptana w rynsztokach pośledniejszych umysłów. I pozostaje ci w takiej sytuacji już tylko jedno – uczyć się. Uczyć się, dlaczego świat się kiwa, i co nim kiwa. Jest to jedyna rzecz, której umysł nigdy nie zdoła wyczerpać ani wyobcować, która nigdy go nie udręczy, do której nigdy nie podejdzie z lękiem ani nieufnością, której nawet w snach nie pożałuje. Uczenie się to jedyne, co warto robić. Popatrz, ilu rzeczy można się nauczyć.

— T. H. White, _Był sobie raz na zawsze król_

 

* * *

 

John zaczął wychodzić na spacery. A w każdym razie jego terapeutka nazwałaby je spacerami; jego dziadek użyłby określenia „przechadzki dla zdrowia”, a sam John myślał o nich „jeśli będę musiał siedzieć tu i gapić się na ściany mojej pieprzonej kawalerki jeszcze jedną cholerną minutę, to zrobię coś, co nie przystoi byłemu członkowi Korpusu Medycznego Jej Królewskiej Mości”.

Dziś wieczorem miał akurat taki kaprys, że wybrał się w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, w jakim biegła większość jego tras.

Po godzinie spacerowania tu i tam znalazł się w nieznanej mu okolicy z bólem w nodze i dojmującą tęsknotą za przystankiem metra.

Już prawie zdecydował się zawrócić i spróbować wrócić tą samą drogą, kiedy usłyszał odgłosy jakiejś toczącej się w pobliżu bójki.

Zareagował bez zastanowienia: pobiegł w stronę tych hałasów, trzymając laskę w lewej ręce jak broń.

Trzech mężczyzn – właściwie to wyglądali na niewiele starszych od nastolatków – kopało czwartego mężczyznę, skulonego na ziemi.

— Ej, dosyć tego dobrego! — ryknął na nich John.

Na moment rzeczywiście przestali, oglądając się na Johna i jego laskę. Najwyższy z nich, chudy jak tyka chłopak w pomarańczowej wełnianej czapce, prychnął.

— Nie rzucajcie się, dziadku, to tylko zabawa.

Jeden z jego towarzyszy, facet z ogoloną głową, pochylił się z powrotem nad ofiarą.

— Aha, lepiej spadaj, to nie twój interes. No chyba że chcesz, żebyśmy się tobą też zajęli.

— Ty, to kaleka pieprzony jest, starczy się raz odwinąć — stwierdził trzeci, który miał taką minę, jakby uznał, że cel, który stoi na własnych nogach, przypuszczalnie okaże się bardziej interesujący niż taki, który leży już na ziemi. Podszedł do Johna, trzymając przed sobą kawałek deski. — No, to dawaj, pokaż nam.

Zamachnął się deską na Johna.

Później wszystko potoczyło się dosyć szybko.

Okazało się, że laska dość mocna, by utrzymać ciężar dorosłego mężczyzny, jest też dość mocna, żeby zrobić krzywdę, kiedy się nią posłużyć w ataku.

Wyszło również na jaw, że wyszkolony były żołnierz, nawet dochodzący do zdrowia po różnych obrażeniach, spokojnie wystarczy na trzech gamoniów, którzy mają więcej jaj niż mózgu.

Dziesięć minut później John stał w zaułku sam. Był posiniaczony, dyszał ciężko i czuł się bardziej żywy, niż mu się zdarzyło od wieków.

— Nic ci nie jest, koleś? — zapytał z troską, klękając, żeby obejrzeć ofiarę napaści. Po stanie jego ubrania i ogólnym wyglądzie John domyślił się, że mężczyzna jest bezdomny, a w każdym razie należy do grona tych, których matka Johna eufemistycznie nazywała „pechowymi biedakami”. Wziąwszy pod uwagę okoliczności, w tej chwili określenie to wydało mu się niesamowicie na miejscu. — Nic się nie martw, jestem lekarzem.

— Kurwa, stary, a ja myślał, że komandosem. — Facet przyjął dłoń Johna, który pomógł mu wstać. — Bywało gorzej.

— Powinieneś dać się zbadać. Możesz mieć wstrząśnienie mózgu, połamane żebra, masz też jakąś opuchliznę na szyi… — John walczył z takim odruchem, żeby samemu zacząć badać tego człowieka, wszędzie go dotykając. — Zadzwonię po karetkę.

Mężczyzna strącił z siebie rękę Johna i gestem zbył jego troskę.

— Żadnej karetki i żadnej policji… Nic mi nie będzie. Do rana się zagoi. — W słabym świetle trudno było dobrze mu się przyjrzeć, ale John widział dość, żeby poważnie wątpić w jego słowa.

— Nie pójdziesz przynajmniej na policję ze skargą na nich? — zapytał z frustracją.

— Takimi jak ja gliny niespecjalnie się przejmują, doktorku. Zresztą napędziłeś im takiego stracha, że długo nie podniosą na nikogo ręki.

„Pechowy biedak” poklepał Johna po plecach i zaczął powoli, spacerkiem sunąć w swoją stronę.

— Dzięki za pomoc, doktorku. Ja już lepiej pójdę do siebie. Zdrówka życzę!

John wlepił wzrok w jego plecy, czując się nikomu do niczego niepotrzebny, póki facet nie skręcił za róg, znikając mu z oczu.

Westchnął, zrobił w tył zwrot i ruszył szukać drogi powrotnej do swojego mieszkania. Nic nie wyglądało znajomo, w końcu więc się poddał i kulejąc, wszedł do sklepu.

— Przepraszam, wskazałaby mi pani drogę do najbliższej stacji metra? — zapytał, czując się jak jakiś turysta.

— Pewnie, kochanieńki, to tylko dwie przecznice stąd, w tę stronę — odparła sprzedawczyni i pokazała w lewo.

John pokiwał głową, czując po połowie zażenowanie i ulgę, że to tak blisko.

Sięgnął do kieszeni, żeby w ramach podziękowania kupić paczkę czipsów, i odkrył, że tam, gdzie powinien mieć portfel, nie ma nic.

Szlag by to wziął. _Naprawdę_ nie miał dzisiaj szczęścia.

 

***

 

— Anderson, coś się w tobie zmieniło.

— Sherlock, nie zaczynaj.

Sherlock mówił dalej, jakby nie usłyszał Lestrade’a.

— A, zgoliłeś te ohydne włosy łonowe, które ci rosły na brodzie! Brawo, wyglądasz teraz mniej głupio o co najmniej jedenaście i piętnaście setnych procenta! Oczywiście zaczynałeś od kolosalnej wartości, ale to i tak krok we właściwym kierunku.

— Oj, odpierdol się, Holmes.

— Naturalnie gdybyś był lepszy w swoim zawodzie, może byście już _mieli_ mordercę i nie musiałbyś wydatkować energii na upewnianie się, że to nie ty będziesz następną ofiarą…

— Ty… — Anderson nagle rzucił się na Sherlocka, który bez wysiłku zszedł mu z drogi, dając krok w bok. Bardziej przypominało to scenę ze starej kreskówki z królikiem Bugsem niż coś, co Lestrade chciał widzieć w czasie oględzin.

— KONIEC Z TYM, ALE JUŻ. Obaj. — Lestrade mierzył ich obu groźnym wzrokiem, póki się nie upewnił, że żaden z nich nie zrobi zaraz czegoś durnego. No, w każdym razie bardziej durnego. Nie po raz pierwszy zastanowił się ciekawie, co takiego zrobił w jakimś swoim poprzednim wcieleniu, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć.

— Sherlock, każę ci stąd iść, jeśli nie przestaniesz obrażać moich ludzi, a ty, Anderson, jeśli nie radzisz sobie z chamską odzywką człowieka spoza policji, to nie wiem, co sam w niej robisz. I nie myśl sobie, że nie słyszałem, jak go wcześniej prowokowałeś. Jezu, czy wy macie po pięć lat?

Obaj zrobili takie miny, jakby chcieli coś powiedzieć.

— Mówię poważnie. To teraz wracajcie do pracy. Anderson, przygotuj ciało do transportu. Sherlock, ty chodź ze mną.

Odwrócił się i podszedł do skraju odgrodzonego taśmą obszaru, gdzie mogli swobodniej rozmawiać tak, żeby nikt ich nie usłyszał.

— Kurde, Sherlock, musisz zostawić moich ludzi w spokoju. Już pomijając wszystko inne, jeśli któryś z nich się poskarży wewnętrznym, to dostaniesz szlaban na to… na to wszystko — zrobił zamaszysty gest ręką, obejmujący wszystko, co ich otaczało — tak szybko, że zakręci ci się w głowie, a ja _nic_ nie będę mógł zrobić.

Miał nadzieję, że groźba szlabanu podziała, bo bóg wiedział, że powoływanie się na zasady współżycia jest bez szans. — To już trzecie ciało — ciągnął głosem, w którym miejsce złości zajęła frustracja — więc proszę cię, powiedz mi, że masz coś, co będziemy mogli wykorzystać.

Sherlock zaczął odliczać dane na okrytych czarnymi rękawiczkami palcach.

— Ofiary to szef kuchni, członek parlamentu i dyrektor naczelny internetowej firmy start-upowej, która weszła niedawno na giełdę. Wszyscy trzej byli bogaci, stosunkowo znani i odnosili sukcesy w swoich dziedzinach… co znaczy, że Andersonowi i tak nic by nie groziło.

— Sherlock…

— Tak, tak, dobra. — Sherlock nie myślał już o Andersonie. — Wprawdzie historycznie rzecz biorąc zarost twarzy bywał modny i niemodny, ale obecnie jest spotykany dość rzadko, szczególnie wśród tak zwanej klasy „średniej” i „wyższej”. Fakt, że zabójca poświęcił tyle czasu na ostrożne usunięcie im nie tylko skóry głowy, ale i bród, sugeruje, że są one dla niego istotne…

— Dla niego?

— Tak, statystyki są takie, że o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że to mężczyzna. Choć oczywiście przeniesienie ciała wymaga sporej siły, co również sugeruje, że zabójca jest mężczyzną. Pewnie ma doświadczenie myśliwskie, prawdopodobnie dorastał albo mieszkał przez jakiś czas na wsi – niewielu ludzi może się pochwalić takimi umiejętnościami, jeżeli chodzi o obdzieranie ze skóry.

Lestrade przejechał sobie ręką po włosach, z wysiłkiem próbując nie zgubić się w wygłaszanym z prędkością karabinu maszynowego monologu.

— Nie będę cię pytał, skąd to wiesz.

Sherlock posłał mu jedno z tych swoich spojrzeń treści „dlaczego wszyscy wokół mnie są tacy głupi”, chociaż Lestrade wiedział, że wersja zarezerwowana dla niego jest łagodniejsza od tej, którą dostaje większość ludzi.

— Pożyczyłem sobie głowę z kostnicy, nadążaj.

— A jak mówisz „pożyczyłem”, to…

Sherlock machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— Oddałem, jak skończyłem. — Złożył dłonie razem i uniósł je do twarzy w geście, który u kogokolwiek innego mógłby przywodzić na myśl modlitwę. — Dobrze. Fakt, że je wypychał, jest bardzo sugestywny…

— Wypychał?

Sherlock przestał na chwilę chodzić tam i z powrotem i spojrzał na inspektora.

— A ty myślałeś, że co on z tymi brodami _robi_ , Lestrade?

—  _Chryste_.

Proszę bardzo: to dlatego Lestrade miał zamiar dalej współpracować z Sherlockiem. Bo niezależnie od tego, jakim draniem Sherlock potrafił być, w naprawdę dziwacznych sprawach, takich jak ta, jego pomoc często oznaczała różnicę między czyimś życiem a śmiercią. I zdaniem Grega to już znaczyło, że Sherlock jest po stronie aniołów.

Choć zdecydowanie nie pracowało się z nim od tego ani trochę łatwiej.

Lestrade wziął głęboki oddech, z całej siły próbując nie myśleć zbyt szczegółowo o tym, co tak właściwie wynika z tego, co Sherlock mu mówi. Był, owszem, zatwardziałym gliniarzem, ale od pewnych rzeczy mózg dalej _powinien_ człowiekowi stawać w poprzek, w każdym razie jeśli nie było się geniuszem-socjopatą.

— Dobrze; powiesz mi jeszcze coś? Cokolwiek?

— Jak większość seryjnych zabójców człowiek ten skrycie chciałby być podziwiany, a to ze względu na…

Sherlock zastygł w bezruchu i zapatrzył się niewidzącym wzrokiem w dal. Był blady prawie jak trup, jakby jakimś cudem nagle zemdlał na stojąco i się nie przewrócił.

— Sherlock? — spytał Lestrade. — Wszystko… — a potem też to usłyszał: wypełniający mu uszy niski dźwięk o rezonującym tembrze, jakby takie dziwne skrzyżowanie bicia serca z biciem kościelnego dzwonu. Odgłos zaczął przybierać na sile, sadowiąc mu się w klatce piersiowej i narastając, póki jego własne serce nie zostało zmuszone do podjęcia z wysiłkiem jego rytmu.

Nie mógł się ruszyć, prawie nie mógł oddychać, mógł tylko stać jak skamieniały, zachodząc w głowę, co u diabła trzyma ich tak w miejscu, jakby to grajek z Hameln przerzucił się z fletu na bęben. Stopniowo jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że dźwięk cichnie, aż w końcu… zupełnie…

umilkł.

Nogi ugięły się pod nim, kiedy odzyskał władzę nad ciałem, łapiąc oddech, jakby właśnie odbył pieszo pościg za przestępcami – i jakby dalej palił (a rzucił). Greg rzucił okiem na pozostałych członków ekipy, ale wyglądało na to, że dziwny efekt odczuli tylko on i Sherlock. Kurde, gdyby to nie było oczywiste, że Sherlock też to poczuł, i to pierwszy, zastanawiałby się, czy tak jak jego stary przed nim nie miał właśnie zawału.

Sherlock tymczasem stał sobie przed nim spokojnie, a jego twarz przybrała już z powrotem swój zwykły odcień bladości. Ale jego oczy… gdyby Lestrade miał trochę bardziej bujną wyobraźnię, powiedziałby, że się świecą. Kurwa, teraz on też już miał zwidy.

— Sherlock, co… — zapytał — to _do cholery_ było?

— Chyba nie powinienem się dziwić, że ty też to słyszałeś — powiedział Sherlock głosem mruczącego w zachwycie kota. Kąciki ust unosiły mu się w uśmiechu i ogólnie wyglądał na o wiele zbyt zadowolonego z życia jak na kogoś, kto właśnie przeżył coś w rodzaju dwuosobowego ataku paniki.

— Klnę się na Boga, jeśli mi nie powiesz, co się u diabła przed chwilą stało… — Panika zaczynała ustępować, pozostawiając po sobie gniew.

— Później wytłumaczę. Muszę biec. Wyślij mi SMS-a, jak będziesz miał raport z laboratorium. Dzięki! — Sherlock okręcił się na pięcie i marszowym krokiem oddalił się z miejsca zbrodni, idąc tak szybko, jak tylko chciały go nieść te jego idiotycznie długie nogi.

— Sherlock… co się dzieje? Sherlock! — Chryste.

Chwilę później poczuł, jak wibruje mu komórka.

_Idę się zobaczyć ze starym przyjacielem. SH_

 


	9. Chapter 9

CADE

Teraz Mortimer jest panem tego miasta. I tu oto, zasiadłszy na Kamieniu Londyńskim, nakazuję i rozkazuję, aby z tego szczącego ciurkiem źródełka lało się, na koszt miasta, jedynie czerwone wino w pierwszym roku naszego panowania. Od tej chwili za zdradę uznane będzie nazywanie mnie inaczej jak lord Mortimer.

– William Shakespeare, _Henryk VI, część 2_ , akt IV, scena 6

 

* * *

 

John zgłosił jak należało utratę portfela (który zawierał jego legitymację wojskową, dwadzieścia dwa funty w gotówce, kartę płatniczą, kartę transportu publicznego, różne paragony i skrawki papieru) armii, później bankowi, a na koniec policji. Domyślał się, że jest możliwe, że wypadł mu on po prostu w czasie bójki i że ktoś go zwróci. Możliwe, ale mało prawdopodobne.

Z natury nie był cynikiem, ale trudno mu było nie poczuć chociaż trochę w związku z całą tą sprawą, że „każdy dobry uczynek musi zostać ukarany”. Z drugiej strony to samo można by powiedzieć o jego służbie w wojsku, więc John po prostu urwał cały ten ciąg myśli w tym punkcie i powiedział sobie, że przecież nie stracił niczego naprawdę cennego, że gdyby mógł cofnąć się w czasie, postąpiłby dokładnie tak samo, i że wszystko jest w porządku. Dzięki temu miał nawet o czym wspomnieć w tym tygodniu na terapii, chociaż bardzo uważał, żeby ani słowem nie napomknąć o bójce, w którą wdał się wcześniej. Niestety miał wrażenie, że doktor Thompson („Proszę, John, mów mi Ella”) wie, że pewne szczegóły opuścił; posłała mu to pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie, do którego już się z jej strony przyzwyczaił, i nagryzmoliła coś u siebie w notatniku.

Dalej chodził jednak na spacery. Nadal była to jedyna forma rozrywki, na jaką mógł sobie pozwolić, a nawet on wiedział, że siedzenie godzinami w tej koszmarnej malutkiej kawalerce w towarzystwie wyłącznie niezarejestrowanej broni palnej mogło się źle skończyć.

Doszedł dziś na skraj City. Może jutro odwiedzi Muzeum Brytyjskie – dwadzieścia lat już tam nie był. Mieli tam salę z mumiami, które, kiedy był dzieckiem, na zmianę przerażały go i fascynowały; jedna z nich wyglądała tak, jakby w czasie zawijania go w płótno facet krzyczał.

Zastanawiał się właśnie, jak bardzo muzeum mogło się od tego czasu zmienić, i jak często mumie odkurzano (i _jak_ się odkurza mumię), kiedy raz jeszcze usłyszał w pobliżu jakieś zamieszanie. Dowodząc, że wbrew wpisom w dzienniczku, jakie przynosił do domu w podstawówce, jednak nie jest zbyt bystry, John i tym razem natychmiast popędził zobaczyć, o co chodzi.

Leżącego bezwładnie na chodniku biznesmena otaczał mały tłumek ludzi, choć tym razem byli to chyba tylko gapie i zatroskani przechodnie. Obok mężczyzny klęczała kobieta, bezskutecznie usiłując… jakoś mu pomóc, ale chyba nie miała pojęcia, jak, no chyba że rozpinając mu koszulę pod szyją i machając rękami.

— Nie wiem, czy oddycha! — praktycznie wykrzyczała do telefonu.

Jakby mu się przestawił w głowie jakiś przełącznik, John nagle poczuł absolutny spokój.

— Odsunąć się — warknął na tych gapiów, którzy stali bezpośrednio przed nim. — Jestem lekarzem.

Szybko podszedł do leżącego na ziemi człowieka, uklęknął przy nim i sprawdził mu tętno i odruch źreniczny.

— Henry zemdlał. Tak po prostu wziął i się… przewrócił.

— Dzwoni pani do dyspozytora pogotowia? — zapytał kobietę. Ta pokiwała głową.

— Proszę się nie rozłączać, dobrze? — Postarał się, żeby jego głos zabrzmiał łagodniej. — Dopilnować, żeby wiedzieli, dokąd przyjechać.

Wszystko wokół niego rozmyło się, tracąc znaczenie, kiedy skupił się na pacjencie i zaczął mu robić resuscytację. Przestał słyszeć dobiegające z zewnątrz dźwięki; w głowie grało mu głośno _Stayin’ Alive_ , podając właściwe tempo uciśnięć klatki piersiowej. Został w tej dziwnej bańce _spokoju-ale-i-adrenaliny_ , _uciśnięć-i-oddechów_ i _ciszy-ale-bicia-serca_ , póki nie przyjechało pogotowie i sanitariusze nie zaczęli ładować mężczyzny i jego żony do karetki.

Wtedy John bardzo ostrożnie wstał, podpierając się laską i gestem odpędzając jedną czy dwie osoby, które zaproponowały mu pomoc. Kiedy tłumek się przerzedził, a jemu spadł poziom adrenaliny, stwierdził, że jest niemal zły na odchodzących przechodniów za rozmaite komplementy, takie ze szczerego serca i takie skrępowane, które od nich otrzymał. Kurna, nie dokonał przecież niczego wielkiego – resuscytację krążeniowo-oddechową mógł przeprowadzić każdy. Wśród tych gapiów było pewnie co najmniej kilka osób, które przeszły kiedyś szkolenie, tylko za bardzo się bały, żeby spróbować.

Czuł, że od tego niespodziewanego wysiłku noga zaraz odmówi mu posłuszeństwa, i podszedł do najbliższej pionowej powierzchni. Wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę, licząc na to, że może będzie to przynajmniej wyglądało, jakby opierał się od niechcenia o ścianę i pisał SMS-a, a nie bardzo się starał, żeby się nie przewrócić.

Spróbował otworzyć klapkę jedną ręką, ale telefon mu się wyśliznął i spadł na chodnik, wydając przy tym przykry odgłos. John się skrzywił; miał nadzieję, że właśnie tego głupiego cholerstwa nie zniszczył. Nie mógł oczywiście pozwolić, żeby telefon tak sobie tam leżał, ale perspektywa schylenia się z powrotem, żeby go podnieść, przepełniała go zgrozą.

Pieprzyć to. Zgiął się wolno w kolanach, czując się jak starzec, podniósł komórkę z ziemi i władował ją sobie do kieszeni. Prostując się z powrotem, wyciągnął rękę i złapał się ozdobnej kraty w murze.

W momencie, gdy dotykał kraty ręką, świat rozbłysł najpierw bielą, a potem złotem.

Usłyszał w głowie głuchy łomot, bardziej regularny niż jego własne bicie serca: miarowe łup, łup, łup, trochę jak trzask metronomu albo bicie zegara. Odgłos ten narastał, aż wypełnił sobą jego pierś, a potem rósł dalej i wciąż bił, jakby jego ciało znalazło się na łasce tego dziwnego doznania w pokracznej parodii resuscytacji, którą dopiero co przeprowadził u kogoś innego.

Gdyby mógł myśleć, pomyślałby, że ma zawał.

Gdyby mógł myśleć.

Coś mu migotało przed oczami. Może nawet rozpoznałby w tym jakieś obrazy, gdyby zechciało znieruchomieć na chwilę na tyle długą, żeby jego mózg dał radę coś rozeznać. (Myśląc później o tym przeżyciu, stwierdził, że _może_ jeden z tych migoczących kadrów nawet odrobinę przypominał Stonehenge. O tyle, o ile można powiedzieć, że przypomina coś garść niewyraźnych szarozielonkawych plam.)

A potem wszystko nagle wróciło do normalności i znowu był tylko kulującym byłym żołnierzem w średnim wieku i z pustym blogiem, opartym o ceglany mur niedaleko sklepu sportowego na Cannon Street.

Jezu, poważnie było z nim źle, jeśli miał palpitacje i problemy ze wzrokiem.

Ale co dziwne, od wieków nie czuł się tak dobrze. W głowie miał jasność, przestały go boleć różne rzeczy i czuł się tak, jakby miał dość energii na spacer do Walii i z powrotem.

Pomyślał, że kiedy znowu pójdzie do doktor Thompson, to zdecydowanie nic jej o tym wszystkim nie wspomni.

 

***

 

Strażnik Randall Walters oprowadzał trzecią tego dnia grupę, w związku z czym jego umysł przez chwilę trochę błądził, podczas gdy ciało było w zasadzie w pełni zaangażowane w raczenie tłumu turystów szarżującym aktorstwem rodem prosto z wiktoriańskiego melodramatu.

— Legenda głosi, że gdyby kruki opuściły kiedyś Tower, to upadłaby – sama – Anglia. Zatem zgodnie z dekretem króla Karola Drugiego zawsze należy trzymać w Tower sześć kruków, które muszą mieć podcięte pióra, panie i panowie, co ma im uniemożliwić…

Jakby w reakcji na jakiś niewidoczny sygnał kruki nagle zaczęły skrzeczeć: z początku był to taki jednoczesny ochrypły krzyk, który zaraz rozbił się na kakofonię głosów – to każdy z ptaków próbował zagłuszyć pozostałe. Ignorując zwiedzających i strażnika, kruki ustawiły się na trawie mniej więcej w kręgu i dalej prowadziły między sobą ożywioną dyskusję.

Uznawszy, że ani oprowadzanej grupie, ani krukom nic bezpośrednio nie zagraża, czyli że to nie jego problem, tylko krukmistrza, strażnik Walters przewinął w głowie resztę tej części prezentacji, która wiązała się z krukami, i przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na swoich turystów.

— Przejdziemy teraz na Błonie, gdzie różne znamienite osobistości, które naraziły się Koronie, spotkał przedwczesny koniec na katowskim pieńku.

 

***

 

Kiedy Sherlock zostawił za sobą ostatnią wyznaczającą miejsce zbrodni taśmę, nie zdziwił się, widząc, że dokładnie na wprost przed nim czeka na niego przy krawężniku czarne auto.

Otworzył drzwi i praktycznie zwalił się na kanapę naprzeciw Mycrofta.

— Bediwer też poczuł. Chociaż oczywiście nie ma pojęcia, co to znaczy.

Mycroft zrobił arogancką minę. Bardziej arogancką niż zwykle. Zadowolony z siebie dupek.

— Oczywiście.

— W Tower? W Opactwie Westminsterskim? _Gdzie_ , Mycroft?

— Najbardziej prawdopodobny jest Kamień Londyński.

— Kamień… no _jasne_. Powiedz mi, że choć raz przydał się do czegoś ten twój cholerny monitoring.

— Wbrew temu, co być może uważacie ty i Banksy, system monitoringu miejskiego wcale nie jest wszechobecny. I z jakiegoś powodu ta niemal zapomniana ciekawostka historyczna, jaką jest Kamień, nie została uznana za priorytetową, kiedy zakładano kamery.

Sherlock prychnął.

— Od dawna w tajemnicy rządzisz tym krajem, a i tak udało ci się go _przegapić_?

— Obaj wiemy, że byłbyś raczej rozczarowany, gdybym go znalazł za ciebie.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział nic, co, jak obaj wiedzieli, samo w sobie było rodzajem odpowiedzi.

— Pozwoliłem sobie jednak — ciągnął Mycroft — kazać przejrzeć zapis z kamer, żeby sprawdzić, czy może nagrało się, jak na Znak reaguje ktoś jeszcze.

Sherlock odwrócił się i wyjrzał przez okno. Rozumowo rzecz biorąc, wiedział, że znajdowanie kolejnych rycerzy i takich czy innych postaci historycznych jest ważne, ale w porównaniu ze znalezieniem jego… jego _Artura_ znaczyło dla niego tak mało, że po prostu nie potrafił się nim przejąć. Wszyscy ci ludzie byli tylko środkiem do celu.

— Rozumiesz, że skoro Lestrade dalej nic nie wie o swojej dawnej tożsamości, jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że sam Artur też wciąż nic ze swojej przeszłości nie pamięta.

Sherlock splótł ręce na piersi.

— Nie jestem idiotą, Mycroft, i jestem na tę ewentualność przygotowany.

Mycroft przechylił głowę i obrzucił Sherlocka spojrzeniem, którym udało mu się wyrazić zwątpienie, troskę i jeszcze jedną rzecz, której Sherlock stanowczo postanowił nie interpretować jako czułości.

— Musimy pamiętać o jeszcze jednej rzeczy, Sherlock… skoro _my_ wiemy, że on wrócił — tu Mycroft zawiesił głos na chwilę tak krótką, że nikt prócz Sherlocka by tego nie zauważył — inni też mogą wiedzieć. Budzą się różne istoty i nie wszystkie one są naszymi sojusznikami.

Samochód w końcu się zatrzymał i Sherlock wyskoczył na Cannon Street, żeby nie dać już sobie wcisnąć ani sekundy tego wykładu więcej.

— Sherlock, proszę cię, nie trzaskaj…

Sherlock trzasnął drzwiczkami.

Artur wrócił. Gra się zaczęła. Polowanie znowu trwało.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypis Autorki:
> 
> Chyba powinnam o tym wspomnieć, bo temat przewinął się w komentarzach: to opowiadanie nie jest crossoverem między _Sherlockiem_ a serialem BBC _Przygody Merlina_ , tylko sherlockowym AU opartym na legendzie arturiańskiej i w związku z tym rozczaruje przypuszczalnie czytelnika, który będzie szukał nawiązujących do _Przygód Merlina_ charakteryzacji postaci. Jeśli chodzi o źródła arturiańskie, to mój John najbardziej chyba przypomina tu Artura T. H. White’a, a Sherlock Merlina Malory’ego, ale opieram te postacie przede wszystkim na samym _Sherlocku_ i tych dziwnych myślach, które mam w głowie.
> 
> Aha, ludzie: nauczcie się robić resuscytację krążeniowo-oddechową. Możecie komuś uratować życie. (Tak, naprawdę uczą, żeby uciskać klatkę piersiową w rytm _Stayin’ Alive_ ).


	10. Chapter 10

Profesor Yana: Och, każdy człowiek słyszał o Utopii. Gdzie ty się podziewałeś?

Doktor: A, trochę ze mnie Pustelnik.

Profesor Yana: Pu… pustelnik? Który ma, uch, przyjaciół?

Doktor: To Liga Pustelników. Spotykamy się co dziesięć lat, żeby się powymieniać opowieściami o jaskiniach. Dobra zabawa. Dla Pustelnika.

– _Doctor Who_ , odc. 3 serii 11, _Utopia_

 

* * *

 

Nic. No zupełnie nic. Winił Mycrofta.

Oczywiście nie była to tak naprawdę wina Mycrofta, ale obwinianie jego machinacji – bądź też jego bezczynności – za wszystko, co się Sherlockowi nie podobało, było praktyką uświęconą przez tradycję, i to tradycję bardzo starą.

Miejsca zbrodni go rozpieściły, bo nawet te, które zadeptało chyba z pół Scotland Yardu, nie sprawiały mu aż takich trudności jak próba zorientowania się w tym, co zaszło w środku dnia na przeciętnie uczęszczanej ulicy. Żadne ślady nie przetrwały przypuszczalnie nawet kilku minut.

Nie żeby zdarzyło się tu dużo rzeczy, które mogły pozostawić jakiekolwiek ślady: ktoś chyba po prostu otarł się o mur. Wyraźnie wywiązało się tu niedawno jakieś zamieszanie, ale mogło ono mieć albo i nie mieć nic wspólnego czy to z Kamieniem, czy to ze Znakiem.

Z gołębi nie dało się wyciągnąć żadnych pożytecznych informacji; one rzadko zwracały uwagę na ludzkie sprawy. Gdyby Artur rozrzucił trochę karmy dla ptaków, to by zauważyły. Ale tylko karmę, a nie sypiącego ją człowieka.

Prawie się poddał, przekonany, że nie znajdzie niczego przydatnego, kiedy zauważył siedzącą pod ścianą kobietę z jego siatki. Ha. Mycroft mógł sobie zatrzymać swoje kamery; on zdecydowanie wolał ludzi. A jeśli nie wszyscy członkowie Siatki byli tak do końca gatunku ludzkiego, to to była ich sprawa. Sherlock był gotów dotrzymywać tajemnic Londynu, pod warunkiem że ten żadnych nie będzie próbował przed nim ukryć.

Jego Siatka była dziwną zbieraniną narkomanów, chorych psychicznie, pechowców, przestępców, nie całkiem ludzi i takich, którzy łączyli w sobie niektóre albo wszystkie z tych cech, i na pewno nie zaufałby im w kwestiach związanych z higieną osobistą, ale za to wiedział, że znają miasto na wylot (a w tym wypadku wylot był bardzo, ale to bardzo głęboko). Nie dało się długo przetrwać na ulicy, będąc idiotą, przez co Sherlock miał nieco lepsze zdanie o ich inteligencji niż o inteligencji „prawdziwych” mieszkańców Londynu.

Podszedł bliżej umyślnie swobodnym krokiem, błądząc wzrokiem po okolicy, jakby faktycznie interesowały go któreś z otaczających go pstrokatych plakatów czy lokali z działalnością gospodarczą.

— Miałby pan jakieś drobne?

Sherlock wrzucił do podetkniętego mu kubka dwie dwudziestki.

— Czy wydarzyło się tu coś godnego uwagi w czasie, powiedzmy, ostatniego pół godziny?

— Facet miał jakiś atak, jego żona wpadła w histerię, zrobił się tłum, ludzie stukali w telefony, bo ja wiem? Inny facet kazał im się odsunąć i go uratował, potem przyjechała karetka.

— Coś jeszcze?

Laine wzruszyła ramionami. Pod tym mnóstwem warstw ubrania, które miała na sobie, prawie nie było tego ruchu widać.

— To wszystko. A, Nate chciał z tobą pogadać.

— Wiesz, po co?

Sherlock już dawniej rozpuścił po Siatce informację, że należy mu natychmiast meldować o wszystkim dziwnym i niezwykłym. W pierwszej chwili prośba ta doprowadziła do niemałej dyskusji, zmierzającej do bardziej precyzyjnego ustalenia, co dla ludzi, którzy regularnie oglądają wszystko, co ma do zaoferowania prastare podbrzusze Londynu, powinny znaczyć słowa „dziwne i niezwykłe”, w końcu jednak wypracowali nadającą się do użytku w praktyce definicję, która sprowadzała się w większości do „jeżeli coś wydaje wam się wystarczająco dziwne, żeby mnie niepokoić, to prawdopodobnie jest to wystarczająco dziwne, żeby należało mnie niepokoić”.

— Nie pytałam.

Sherlock upuścił do kubka jeszcze jedną dwudziestkę.

— Zwykle kręci się w okolicy Christchurch Greyfriars Garden — dodała.

Sherlock kiwnął krótko głową i poszedł. Musiał _pomyśleć_. Miasto się przebudziło – i rozpoznało Artura. Nie było rozumne w sensie, w jakim myślała o rozumności większość ludzi, ale miało świadomość. I prawdopodobne chciało, żeby się odnaleźli. Można się było spodziewać, że dalej będzie ich ku sobie popychało, aż wreszcie się zderzą.

No cóż, skoro nie miał zamiaru dać tej satysfakcji Mycroftowi, to z pewnością nie miał też zamiaru jej dać jakiemuś kawałkowi geografii z przerośniętym poczuciem własnej ważności. Postanowił znaleźć Artura sam – pierwszy.

Z doświadczenia wiedział, że przeznaczenie to rzecz o wiele przyjemniejsza, kiedy się je tworzy samemu.

Taksówki radziły sobie jednak trochę lepiej, kiedy się poinformowało kierowcę o miejscu przeznaczenia, i tak po chwili Sherlock pędził już z ogromną prędkością w stronę Greyfriars.

Postał przez chwilę, przyglądając się ruinom i odbudowując w myślach franciszkański kościół do jego dawnego kształtu, zabudowując nim nudny gabinet dentystyczny, który zajął jego miejsce. Na ogół Sherlock nie był sentymentalny, nieszczególnie też lubił kościoły, ale… robił się chyba trochę uczuciowy na myśl, że znowu zobaczy się z Arturem.

Raczej poczuł niż zobaczył, że ktoś zbliża się do niego z tyłu.

— Nate.

— Dobry, panie Holmes.

Sherlock obrócił się wolno.

— Dlaczego chciałeś się ze mną spotkać?

— Widzisz pan, ukradłem takiemu jednemu portfel…

— Wyraźnie mówiłem „niezwykłe okoliczności” — przerwał mu z irytacją Sherlock — a fakt, że komuś skroiłeś portfel, ani nie zasługuje na uwagę, ani nie budzi najmniejszego mojego zaskoczenia.

— Ej, daj pan skończyć. Zakichany ważniak. Dzisz pan, pobiły mie takie smarkacze, tylko wziął pojawił się jak znikąd jakiś facet i zrobił z nimi porządek. Ale potem gada, że jest lekarzem, i jeszcze chce mie zbadać.

— A ty mu ukradłeś portfel. — Sherlock nie uważał się za eksperta od ludzkiej moralności, ale był prawie pewny, że nie była to przyjęta reakcja na pomoc, może nawet uratowanie życia.

— No, ten… to był wyraźnie chi… chi… filantrop, nie? — zauważył nieporuszony Nate.

— Aż sam nie wiedział, jak bardzo — zgodził się z nim kwaśno Sherlock. — No, to co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

— Znajdź go pan i oddaj mu ten portfel.

— Niewątpliwie lżejszy o kilka szylingów.

— Coś trzeba jeść.

— Skąd ten nagły, że ośmielę się tak to nazwać, kryzys sumienia? — Nate mógł sprzedać dokumenty i kartę płatniczą albo po prostu je wyrzucić w takim miejscu, żeby mieć pewność, że zostaną znalezione – albo że zaginą na zawsze, zależnie od tego, co wolał. I żadne z tych rozwiązań nie wymagałoby wciągania w to Sherlocka Holmesa.

— Nooo… — Po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy mina Nate’a zaczęła wyrażać wstyd. Bezdomny popatrzył szybko na wszystkie strony i odciągnął kołnierze, odsłaniając brudną, ale skądinąd niezasługującą na uwagę szyję. — Spuchnięty byłem. Znaczy na szyi. I to wzięło i znikło. I nie byłem nawalony, i wydawałoby się, cholera, że wiem, co mam na szyi, w końcu to moja szyja, nie, ale – nie wiem, jak on to zrobił, ale mie wyleczył. — Zrobił wdech. — Słuchaj pan, własna babcia nie pomyliłaby mie z dobrym człowiekiem, ale to jest jakaś poważna sprawa, za duża dla mie, a ona mie nauczyła, żeby z takimi nie zadzierać… Pierdolę, facet nie jest po prostu dobrym Samarytaninem, jest aniołem stróżem czy innym cholerstwem, a ja mu zajebałem portfel. Więc jakbyś pan po prostu łaskawie mu go zwrócił, a po cichutku…

Sherlock popatrzył na Nate’a, uważając, żeby jego twarz nic nie wyrażała. Naturalnie miał zamiar spełnić prośbę, zapowiadało się coś _ciekawego_ , ale Nate nie musiał się o tym dowiadywać tak od razu.

— E, praktycznie robię panu przysługę, no bo czy to nie jest zagadka, no?

Sherlock milczał.

— Doobra, to ja będę winny przysługę panu. tylko go pan weź! — zawołał margines, wciskając detektywowi płaski portfel z brązowej skóry, po czym odwrócił się i sobie poszedł, mamrocząc coś zrzędliwie.

Sherlock poczekał, aż Nate zniknie mu z oczu, zanim zaczął przeglądać zawartość portfela.

W skradzionym portfelu kapitana Johna H. Watsona z Piątego Northumberlandzkiego Pułku Fizylierów nie było nic specjalnie dziwnego ani interesującego. Człowiek ten mieszkał w Londynie, ale miał niski przychód; przypuszczalnie nie był już w czynnej służbie. Miał silne zasady moralne, skoro był gotowy narazić się na niebezpieczeństwo, żeby ratować nieznajomego przed pobiciem. Ani śladu jego londyńskiego adresu, ale zapewne zgłosił kradzież na policję, więc Sherlockowi nie sprawi trudności…

W prawym dolnym rogu, w szwie między skórą a przeźroczystym plastikiem, zza którego wyglądała wojskowa legitymacja Watsona, utkwił krótki brązowawo blond włos.

 


	11. Chapter 11

A jednak każda linia – i każda stacja – ma swoją własną wyjątkową tożsamość. Linia Północna jest nerwowa i humorzasta, podczas gdy Linię Centralną przepełniają energia i poczucie celu. Linia Okrężna jest zawadiacka, a Bakerloo – zamyślona i smutna. Przed żalami Lancaster Gate przejeżdża się przez ożywioną atmosferę Notting Hill, a po miłym spokoju Sloane Square następuje raźna anonimowość dworca Victoria.

– _London Under_ Petera Ackroyda

 

* * *

 

 _To może nie być on_ – upominał się Sherlock.

 _Włosy wyglądają identycznie_ – odpowiadał sam sobie.

 _Nie dowiesz się, póki ich nie obejrzysz pod mikroskopem. Poza tym może to tylko jeden z rycerzy albo jeszcze ktoś zupełnie_ inny _. Kto wie, dlaczego kruki robią to, co robią._

_Jest żołnierzem._

_Jest mnóstwo żołnierzy, nawet nie licząc żołnierzy rezerwy, Specjalnych Sił Powietrznych i wszystkich tych ludzi, którymi dowodzi Mycroft. Zresztą wiesz, że „żołnierz” może oznaczać po prostu jakiegoś idiotę, który potrafi tylko wykonywać rozkazy._

_On nie wygląda na idiotę. Wygląda… solidnie._

_Nie wygląda też jak Artur._

_Nie jestem głupi; wiedziałem, że będzie wyglądał inaczej._

_Ach, ale czy naprawdę jesteś gotowy na to, że on nie tylko z wyglądu nie będzie przypominał tego Artura, którego znałeś?_

… _Dalej będzie Arturem._

_Na pewno?_

_Tak, do diabła, tak. Nawet jeżeli niczego nie będzie pamiętał._

_Chcesz powiedzieć: ciebie._

_Chcę powiedzieć „niczego”. To dalej mój… to dalej mój Artur. Popatrz, co już wiesz: żołnierz, służył ojczyźnie, kapitan, czyli musiał w tym być choć trochę dobry. Widzi, jak ktoś zostaje zaatakowany, i jego pierwszy instynkt jest taki, żeby rzucić się w wir walki. I jest teraz lekarzem, jeżeli wierzyć Nate’owi._

_Nate’owi, który twierdził też, że został cudownie uzdrowiony przez anioła._

_Tak, tak, zniknął mu jakiś wrzód na szyi i… zaraz. Na szyi!_ Gruźlica węzłów chłonnych _. Skrofuły._

_Strzelasz w ciemno._

_Ale celnie._

_To dalej nie musi być on._

_Wiem o tym._

_Ale chcesz, żeby to był on._

_Bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego._

 

***

 

John dotarł na miejsce, akurat kiedy Muzeum Brytyjskie otwierali – dobrze. Niestety wyglądało na to, że zrobili tak również wszyscy pierwszoklasiści w Londynie – już nie tak dobrze. Miał zamiar być na miejscu trochę później, ale pociąg wjechał właśnie na przystanek, kiedy przyszedł, i choć raz po drodze nie było żadnych opóźnień. Właściwie to była to trochę dziwna podróż; mógłby przysiąc, że żeby dojechać na Russell Square, będzie musiał się przesiadać.

Na samą myśl o tym, że będzie musiał brnąć z laską przez setki wpadających na niego dzieci, już zaczynała go boleć noga. Postanowił trochę poczekać, aż przerzedzi się ten tłum, który zjawił się na otwarcie.

Po drodze z metra przechodził koło niewielkiego parku. Mógłby kupić sobie gdzieś w pobliżu kawę – zakłuło go w nodze – i może znaleźć jakąś ławkę.

Nie. Nie był jakimś pieprzonym dziaduniem, który przesiaduje na ławkach w parku i karmi kaczki okruszkami. Pójdzie do Regent’s Park. Pochodzi sobie _po_ Regent’s Park. A _potem_ wróci. Na piechotę.

Przechodząc między niekwitnącymi jeszcze różami w stanowiących serce parku Ogrodach Królowej Marii, John zatrzymał się przy fontannie ozdobionej rzeźbami morskich stworzeń, wydmuchujących wodę z konch. Pod wpływem impulsu sięgnął do kieszeni po drobne.

 _W moim życiu nic się nie dzieje_ – pomyślał, wrzucając do wody pięćdziesięciopensówkę. _Chciałbym… chciałbym, żeby znów był ze mnie pożytek._

To tylko światło spłatało mu figla, ale przez sekundę wyglądało to tak, jakby jedna z syrenek do niego mrugnęła. Od powrotu do kraju żadna kobieta nie okazała mu jeszcze aż tyle zainteresowania; boże, ależ się robił sentymentalny.

Pomyślał, że musi uaktualnić CV i zacząć szukać pracy. Pomyślał, że jeśli skontaktuje się z administracją służby zdrowia, to prawdopodobnie pomogą mu tam znaleźć jakieś zastępstwa, które pozwoliłyby mu zapełnić trochę rachunek bankowy, teraz już prawie pusty. Nie było jeszcze tak źle, żeby nie mógł sobie pozwolić na stratę monety, którą właśnie wyrzucił, ale brakowało niewiele i coraz mniej.

John odwrócił się i ruszył w drogę powrotną do muzeum.

 

***

 

Naprawdę bardzo dziwne. Beth zapomniała zabrać ze sobą BlackBerry, o którym _nigdy_ nie zapominała. Często się z nią nawet drażnił, że na urodziny załatwi jej taką operację, żeby chirurgicznie przymocowano jej telefon do ręki.

Na szczęście Mike Stamford nic nie miał w planach na dzisiaj aż do wczesnego popołudnia, więc kiedy wyprawił bezpiecznie z domu najmłodsze dziecko, miał czas podejść do żony do pracy i podrzucić jej jej elektroniczny mózg, tak żeby mogła dalej funkcjonować.

A że dzień był jak na tę porę roku całkiem ładny, a on spełnił już swój dobry uczynek na ten ładny dzień, nie czuł się szczególnie winny, decydując, że nie musi się za bardzo śpieszyć z powrotem do świętego Bartłomieja.

Siadł na ławce na Russell Square, gotowy porozkoszować się po prostu słońcem, kiedy zobaczył znajomą i zupełnie niespodziewaną twarz.

— John! John Watson!

Mike nauczył się słuchać swoich przeczuć. To one podpowiedziały mu, że może ta urocza blondynka, którą spotkał w bibliotece, byłaby zainteresowana czymś więcej niż tylko wspólnym uczeniem się, to one uprzedziły go, żeby nie jechał metrem w dzień, kiedy wybuchły w nim bomby, i i to one powiedziały mu, żeby zadzwonił do ojca i odbył z nim szczerą rozmowę, której od dawna potrzebowali, na dwa dni przed tym, jak staruszek zmarł we śnie.

A teraz wpadł przypadkiem na starego przyjaciela, który wyraźnie nie był w najlepszej formie, i przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że on i John powinni pogadać.

— Zanim sobie wszystko opowiemy, John, pozwól, że postawię ci lunch. Jest tu w okolicy taki pub, dają tam fantastyczne ciasto, nazywa się Biały Jeleń…

 

***

 

Pod mikroskopem włosy wyglądały na identyczne, ale to było tylko sugestywne, nie rozstrzygające. Włos z portfela nie miał cebulki, która pozwoliłaby wykonać test DNA, gdyby Sherlock było gotów posłużyć się metodą, która niszczy próbkę – a dalej bardzo nie chciał tego robić.

Nawet gdyby zdecydował się przeprowadzić takie badanie, nie istniał allel „odrodzonego króla” ani test laboratoryjny, który pozwoliłby wykazać, że „tak, to jest ten, którego od tylu lat szukasz”.

Mógłby uzyskać dostęp do zgłoszenia kradzieży, które przypuszczalnie dał spisać kapitan Watson, a na którym byłby jego adres i numer telefonu, ale odkrył w sobie dziwny opór przed tym posunięciem. Tutaj było _bezpiecznie_ , w tym laboratorium w piwnicach świętego Bartłomieja, które sobie przywłaszczył, i w którym mógł sobie prowadzić badania na nieruchomych próbkach biologicznych. Czekanie było straszne, ale to – ta _nadzieja_ , która teraz po raz pierwszy od stuleci uwiła sobie gniazdo w jego piersi – to było niemal jeszcze gorsze. Jeżeli… jeżeli okaże się, że to jednak fałszywy alarm… po Mycrofcie, po Krukach, po pierdolonym _Znaku_ … no cóż. Nie mógł umrzeć ani zginąć – nieraz już zdawało mu się, że ta nieśmiertelność to bardziej przekleństwo niż błogosławieństwo. Ale znajdzie jakiś sposób, żeby z powrotem zasnąć, zwinie się w kłębek w pniu jakiegoś zasranego drzewa albo w jakiejś jaskini i tam _zostanie_ , póki Artur nie wróci na dobre, albo też póki nie nastąpi nieuchronna śmierć cieplna wszechświata – zależy, co będzie pierwsze.

 

***

 

John miał zamiar zapłacić za siebie, mimo że Mike głośno protestował, że mu postawi, ale miał trochę mało gotówki, a nowa karta płatnicza oczywiście jeszcze nie przyszła. To naturalnie sprawiło, że opowiedział Mike’owi w skrócie, w jakich okolicznościach stracił portfel.

Mike wysłuchał go w zamyśleniu, a potem stwierdził:

— Powinieneś kogoś poznać. To taki konsultant policyjny. Rozwiązuje różne zagadki, najróżniejsze.

John pokręcił głową.

— Już to zgłosiłem. A on nie będzie mógł wiele zdziałać w sprawie portfela, który prawdopodobnie leży już na dnie Tamizy.

— Widziałem, jak facet robi takie rzeczy, że byłbyś zdumiony, zwłaszcza jak go coś naprawdę zainteresuje.

— Ale przecież chyba nie zainteresuje go jakiś portfel?

— Trudno powiedzieć, to dziwak. — Mike wzruszył ramionami. — Zresztą co masz do stracenia?

 

***

 

Sherlock przypochlebił się już Molly, tak żeby przyniosła mu kawy, a potem ją obraził, żeby dała mu spokój. Dziewczyna przypominała mu tę czy tamtą Elaine: wiecznie się plątała pod nogami. Było jednak jasne, że ten kojący spokój nie potrwa długo, przygotował się więc psychicznie na to, że zaraz znów ktoś mu przeszkodzi, słysząc, jak w kierunku jego pracowni zmierza dwóch mężczyzn. Jednym z nich był doktor Mike Stamford; drugiego nie znał.

— Chciałem, żebyś kogoś poznał… — Stamford wczłapał do pomieszczenia, a za nim do środka wszedł opalony mężczyzna przeciętnego wzrostu, o przyciętych po wojskowemu ciemnoblond włosach… który, tak się składało, że kiedy się wzięło pod uwagę upływ czasu i przebytą chorobę, pasował wyglądem do zdjęcia w legitymacji kapitana Johna H. Watsona.

Czy to był _on_? Tak tutaj? Minęło tyle czasu, tyle się wydarzyło… a on tak po prostu wszedł sobie pewnego dnia do świętego Bartłomieja? Przecież chyba… I kulał. Dlaczego kulał? Nie powinien kuleć… No chyba że tak naprawdę wcale nie kulał, a tylko mu się wydawało, że kuleje. A jeżeli wybór był między tym, że Sherlock coś błędnie wydedukował, a tym, że ktoś się mylił w kwestii tego, czy kuleje, to znacznie bardziej prawdopodobne było, że to ten ktoś myli się na temat swojego własnego ciała. Przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez kilka sekund: facet stał nieruchomo, zapominając chyba, że kuluje. Sherlock–kulenie jeden–zero.

— Afganistan czy Irak? — zapytał i to nawet nie było _oszustwo_ , prawda? Bo przecież _tego_ nie wiedział na pewno. I tak naprawdę to nie to chciał powiedzieć, to się w ogóle nijak nie miało do tego, co chciał powiedzieć – różnica była jak stamtąd do Berlina – ale nie było w języku angielskim słów, żeby wyrazić pytania, które naprawdę chciał zadać, a które usiłowały mu się wyrwać ze spuchniętego nagle gardła, jakby drapały mu po nim pazurami.

Człowiek ten… który nie był Johnem Watsonem, którego obraz Sherlock zbudował sobie w głowie, ale nie był też Arturem, jeszcze nie teraz, nie tak bez _dowodów_ … – zerknął na Stamforda, a ten wzruszył ramionami, jakby mówiąc „Tak, on tak robi; nie, nic mu nie mówiłem.”

Sherlock jak katarynka wyrecytował, co wiedział, a potem tak dla okrągłego rachunku dodał jeszcze, że wie, że Stamford przyprowadził go tu, bo facet stracił portfel, i – no dobra, ten ostatni drobiazg to już było małe oszustwo, ale na tym etapie mężczyzna i tak miał już oczy otwarte tak szeroko, że chyba go to musiało boleć.

— Genialne — powiedział.

…i czas stanął w miejscu.

Słów „czas stanął w miejscu” używa się powszechnie jako poetyckiej przenośni, odnoszącej się do sytuacji, w której ktoś ma mózg tak przeciążony nowymi informacjami lub emocjami, że mu się on zawiesza, przestając dostrzegać upływ czasu. W przypadku Sherlocka oznaczały one oczywiście, że całkiem dosłownie zatrzymał na chwilę czas, ale stan jego umysłu był mniej więcej taki sam.

Ponieważ nie zgadzały się słowa… i nie zgadzał się akcent… ale ton tego głosu… to zdumienie, ten zachwyt i ta sympatia… i Sherlock obrócił się i tak naprawdę na stojącego przed nim człowieka _popatrzył_ , i pewnie dobrze się składało, że dla wszystkich oprócz siebie zatrzymał czas, bo ludziom na ogół nie podoba się, kiedy ktoś patrzy na nich, jakby chciał w nich wypalić wzrokiem dziurę (no okej, to Sherlock też mógłby zrobić, ale zdecydowanie nie robił tego w tej chwili) albo może pożreć ich żywcem (a to już była bardziej działka Mycrofta niż jego, wielkie dzięki), i nie zgadzał się kształt jego oczu ani ich kolor (tym razem były bardziej niebieskie), ale ich _wyraz_ mówił „może w całym swoim życiu nie widziałem niczego tak niezwykłego jak ty”, co było idiotyczne, bo to przecież było chyba _jasne_ , że jest dokładnie na odwrót.

Jakąś maleńką częścią siebie uświadomił sobie, że zamroził wszystko i zostawił tak na co najmniej dziesięć minut swojego subiektywnego czasu i że pewnie powinien pozwolić, żeby wróciło do normy, zanim stanie się coś nieprzyjemnego i kwantowego. Wiedział jednak, że kiedy rzeczywistość wskoczy z powrotem na swoje zwykłe tory, on dalej będzie miał ochotę gapić się na Artura, bo ten wrócił – _wrócił_ – i gdyby Sherlock był zwyczajnym człowiekiem, to może tylko by się tak czuł, jakby miał eksplodować, ale ponieważ nie był, zachodziła całkiem realna obawa, że tak właśnie się stanie, jeżeli straci panowanie nad sobą, na co się w tej chwili zanosiło; groziło im więc, że wybuchnie fontanną iskier, i ale by potem było sprzątania…

Telefon Artura miał teraz zaklęcie śledzące, nałożone, kiedy go pożyczył, żeby wysłać SMS-a (którego w rzeczywistości nie musiał wysyłać). Chciał dać zaklęcie śledzące i na samego Artura, najszybciej, jak to będzie możliwe, to by wymagało, żeby się dotknęli, a on jeszcze sobie na tyle nie ufał. Na szczęście wiedział, że nie będzie trzeba Artura przymuszać, żeby spotkał się z nim jutro pod podanym adresem przy Baker Street, bo przyjdzie z ciekawości (jeżeli już nie z żadnego innego powodu). A wtedy Sherlock będzie mu mógł zaimponować kolejnymi dedukcjami, oddaniem mu portfela (to będzie prawie jak sztuczka magiczna!), pokazać mu mieszkanie do wynajęcia i przekonać go, żeby zostawił swoje obecne lokum, jakie by ono nie było, tak żeby mogli się gdzieś obaj razem wprowadzić, i żeby Sherlock mógł go już zatrzymać.

…gdzieś blisko. Ale i tak w ogóle zatrzymać.

Może wtedy będą mogli zacząć dochodzić z tym wszystkim do ładu, jak tylko Sherlock sobie przypomni, jak się oddychało.

W tej chwili jednak uciekł z laboratorium, choć wieki praktyki sprawiły, że odwrót wyszedł elegancko i ekscytująco, a nie tchórzowsko.

Ledwo odwrócił się do nich plecami, wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, od którego cała twarz rozświetliła mu się w sposób, który przeraziłby większość funkcjonariuszy Scotland Yardu. _Johnie Watsonie… witaj z powrotem._

_Mój królu._

 


	12. Chapter 12

Najlepsza łapówka, jaką podsuwa wyobraźni dzisiejszy Londyn, jest taka, że człowiek może wierzyć, że w tak ogromnej różnorodności ludzi i okoliczności jest miejsce i dla osób o charakterze romantycznym, tak że poeta, mistyk i bohater mogą w związku z tym mieć nadzieję, że spotkają tam innych takich jak oni.

– Ralph Waldo Emerson, _Kultura_

 

* * *

 

W kościele świętego Jana Chrzciciela w Glastonbury proboszcz obudził się tego ranka i stwierdził, że zakwitł Święty Głóg.

 

***

 

Sherlock miał do zrobienia co najmniej sześćdziesiąt trzy różne rzeczy, zanim znowu zobaczy się z Johnem. John. _John John John John Artur John Artur John John_ … Wystarczyło żeby pomyślał to imię, a za każdym razem przechodził go dreszcz. Po równo uważał to za krępujące, dziecinne i absolutnie zachwycające. Nie miał zamiaru mówić nic Mycroftowi.

Niestety pozycje od pierwszej do trzydziestej na liście rzeczy do zrobienia wyglądały na straszliwie nudne, przeskoczył więc trochę do przodu.

Sherlock popatrzył na czaszkę, która akurat przycupnęła niebezpiecznie na szczycie jednego z regałów.

— Chciałabyś mieć… ciało? — zapytał.

— Ciało — powtórzyła czaszka. — Poważnie?

— Tak, poważnie.

— W pełni funkcjonalne ludzkie ciało? — spytała ostrożnie.

— Noooo… prawdopodobnie — przyznał. — Właściwie nigdy jeszcze tego nie robiłem. Ale cała matematyka się zgadza.

Światło w oczodołach czaszki przygasło na chwilę, kiedy się nad tym zastanawiała.

— W porządku, wchodzę w to — powiedziała. — W końcu co mam do stracenia, głowę?

— Doskonale! To ja pójdę po księgi i materiały, a ty… no, ty rób dalej swoje. — Obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z powrotem na klatkę schodową.

— Sherlock! — zawołała czaszka za szybko odchodzącą postacią. — Sherlock, _sama_ sobie wybiorę imię i nazwisko!

 

***

 

— Johnny? Tu Harry. Staasza siostrzyczka. Tak tylko… wiesz. Mnadzieę, że już się umiesz posugiwać tym telefonem… On badzo fajny jest, wiesz… To tak tylko… Zadzwoń. Zadzwoń i powiedz mi, że u ciebie wszysko w porządku. Jesseś moim młodszym bratem, powinnam cię bronić… a ty się dałeś possszelić, a potem Clara odeszła… chuj umie, a nie bronić ludzi. Niko… Nikogo mi się nie udao obronić. Ale miaam w gowie takie _coś_ i trzeźwa byłam, przysięgam, i chcę wiedzieć, Johnyy, że nic ci nie jes. Musisz do mnie zadzwonić i mi powiedzieć, że nic ci ni jes.

 

***

 

— Kochanie, tak cię proszę, moglibyśmy znaleźć coś w okolicy, żeby coś przegryźć? — zapytała męża Maura. Był cudownym człowiekiem, ale kiedy byli na urlopie, trzeba go było praktycznie siłą wlec do knajp. I oczywiście do Starbucksa.

Zanim Doug wyciągnął ich _Przewodnik po Londynie od A do Z_ , Maura miała już uruchomioną aplikację z mapami i teraz ścigali się, które pierwsze znajdzie jakieś miejsce, które będzie do przyjęcia.

— Na Baker Street jest niejakie Speedy’s, to nie jest za daleko stąd — powiedziała ona.

— Jaki to adres?

— Baker Street 223, trochę na południowy zachód od parku.

— Nie widzę tu żadnej Baker Street — odpowiedział on i obrócił z namysłem książkę, jakby spodziewając się, że plan miasta zmieni kształt, kiedy się na niego spojrzy pod właściwym kątem. — Ale mam tu Speedy’s na Gloucester Place 223.

— Nie. — Kobieta jeszcze raz spojrzała na swoją mapę. — Na Baker Street. Książka jest pewnie nieaktualna. Restauracja jest między Gloucester i zewnętrzną okrężną alejką Regent’s Park.

— To jest nowe wydanie — zaprotestował jej mąż. — Kupiliśmy je na tę wycieczkę. I nie ma w nim Baker Street.

— Daj, pokaż. — Maura wyjęła mu książkę z rąk. — Dziwię się, że w ogóle tam coś widzisz bez okularów. — Postukała palcem w kartkę. — Widzisz? Tutaj.

Popatrzył jeszcze raz i oczy zrobiły mu się trochę większe.

— Ha. Chyba masz rację. Słowo daję, że jeszcze minutę temu jej tu nie było. — Nachylił się bliżej i pocałował ją w policzek. — Od razu widać, że to ty tu jesteś od myślenia.

— I lepiej o tym pamiętaj — powiedziała mu czule żona.

 

***

 

To wbrew zasadom, ale w tym tygodniu krukmistrz dał swoim podopiecznym drugiego królika. Nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, dlaczego; po prostu nie mógł się uwolnić od takiego poczucia, że naprawdę, naprawdę powinien tak zrobić.

 

***

 

Co by mu nie mówił Mike, Johnowi nie bardzo chciało się wierzyć, że zobaczy jeszcze kiedyś swój portfel. Ale sądził, że jeśli ktoś zdoła go odzyskać, to ten facet, którego spotkał wczoraj.

Gość przyśnił mu się w nocy. Był to jeden z tych dziwnych snów, w których wszystko było i jednocześnie nie było znajome. Szczegóły uleciały po przebudzeniu, ale to pewnie nawet dobrze; tekst „Śniłeś mi się dzisiaj” brzmiałby jak kiepski podryw.

— Panie Holmes — powiedział na przywitanie, przekładając laskę do lewej ręki, żeby prawą podać do uściśnięcia.

— Wystarczy „Sherlock” — odparł tamten, też wyciągając rękę. — A pan woli „kapitanie” czy „doktorze”?

— „John” — odpowiedział z uśmiechem John. Musiał mieć wcześniej kontakt z wełną albo czymś takim, bo kiedy ich ręce się zetknęły, przeskoczyła iskra i poczuł kopnięcie, tak mocne, że aż prawie bolesne. — Przepraszam, że się spóźniłem, taksówkarz miał mały kłopot ze znalezieniem Baker Street. — Właściwie to jeździł w kółko, przez cały czas twierdząc, że już trzynaście lat jest w Londynie taksówkarzem i przez cały ten czas ani razu nie słyszał o Baker Street.

Niewiele brakowało, żeby John zażądał, żeby kierowca się zatrzymał, tak żeby on mógł wysiąść i poszukać innej taksówki, kiedy nagle człowiek ten zahamował gwałtownie, oświadczył, że doskonale wie, gdzie jest Baker Street, zawiózł tam Johna w niecałe dziesięć minut, co najmniej trzy razy łamiąc po drodze przepisy ruchu – a w każdym razie tyle John zauważył – po czym w ramach przeprosin za niedogodności nie pozwolił Johnowi zapłacić.

Sherlock machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— To chyba należy do ciebie — powiedział i pokazał portfel Johna, trochę wybrudzony, jakby wyciągał królika z kapelusza. — Obawiam się, że pieniądze zniknęły, ale reszta powinna być nietknięta.

John zaczął go przeglądać.

— Niesamowite. Ty jesteś niesamowity. Najzupełniej… Jak ci się to…

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie ucieszony jego reakcją.

— Byłem pewny, że już go więcej nie zobaczę. Kurde mol, nawet paragony są. Ile ci jestem winny? — John miał nadzieję, że honorarium nie będzie jakieś kosmicznie wysokie. Nie żeby Sherlock Holmes sobie na takie nie zapracował, po prostu John nie miał pieniędzy na wysoką nagrodę. Z drugiej strony taki geniusz jak Sherlock pewnie sam już na to wpadł.

— Nic.

— Nie potrzebuję jałmużny.

— To żadna jałmużna. Potraktuj to jak wynagrodzenie za przyszłe przysługi.

— Na przykład jakie? — zapytał ostrożnie John. Nie widział, żeby miał za dużo do zaoferowania.

— Dwadzieścia minut twojego cennego czasu. Jest tu takie jedno mieszkanie, na które mam oko, a ludzie zwykle wolą obejrzeć lokal, zanim zostaną współlokatorami.

— Kto coś mówił o współlokatorach? — spytał zdezorientowany John. — Poza tym nie stać mnie na mieszkanie w centrum.

— Jesteś na rencie wojskowej, nie masz obecnie pracy ani żadnej bliskiej rodziny… niewątpliwie mieszkasz w jakiejś potwornie przygnębiającej kawalerce — stwierdził Sherlock i zrobił minę, wyrażającą niesmak. — We dwóch powinniśmy móc sobie na to mieszkanie pozwolić; właścicielka jest mi winna przysługę.

— To musiała być niezła przysługa — zauważył John, rozglądając się po okolicy.

Sherlock mówił dalej, jakby go nie usłyszał:

— Powinieneś wiedzieć, że czasem milczę całymi dniami, gram o dziwnych porach na skrzypcach, a jedna trzecia przestępców w Londynie bardzo by się ucieszyła z mojej śmierci. — Tu urwał na moment. — Chociaż do końca roku powinienem dobić do połowy. To jak, chcesz obejrzeć 221 b?

John Watson miał prawie puste konto w banku, prawie pustą kawalerkę i prawie puste życie. Miał też silne przeczucie, że już wkrótce się to wszystko zmieni.

— O boże, tak.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> Nie zamieszczam końcowych uwag Autorki, bo trochę trudno mi się na nich skupić, kiedy kręcą się wokół takiego zapewnienia, że to jest pierwsza część cyklu, do którego ona jeszcze wróci. No nic, <wzdech>. Za bardzo mi się ten świat podoba (i język Winter_of_our_Discontent, i jej poczucie humoru, i te kruki), żebym się przejmowała takimi drobiazgami jak kompletność.
> 
> Bzdurki techniczne: cytat ze _Śmierci Artura_ Malory’ego uzgodnię z oficjalnym polskim przekładem, jeśli będę kiedyś przechodzić obok biblioteki, gdzie to mają (albo ktoś z Was mi go podeśle – jakby co, służę listą bibliotek). Mniej więcej to samo dotyczy tego Emersona, bo nie mam nawet jak sprawdzić, czy polski przekład istnieje; w _Esejach_ powinna być lista istniejących polskich tłumaczeń Emersona, może mi ktoś sprawdzi? Warszawa, Wrocław, Kraków, Toruń, Lublin, Łódź, Białystok, Siedlce? Zrobię sobie tu tylko taką notatkę, że to jest z _Conduct of Life_. White’a z kolei czytałam, jak byłam piękna i młoda, z czego już tylko kopka nad i została, a może i to nie… i już go nie mam, ale mam znowu mieć, to jak dorwę, to uzgodnię ten cytat z niego.


End file.
